Of Dragons & Wolves
by lluvialpz
Summary: Nylia a werewolf born in her wolf form and has stayed that way ever since is freed by Emperor Uriel Septim and has to find his last son to prevent Marunes Dagon from invading Tamriel. Martin/hero of Kvatch friendship, Hero of Kvatch/OC friendship, Hero of Kvatch/ Werewolf OC pairing Rated T for some graphic violence and implied situations in later chapters
1. Imprisonment

AN: Nylia is the type of werewolf seen in blood moon in the Morrowind expansion pack. If you do not know what they look like I have a link on my profile.

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the blood moon werewolves, and plot, some concepts, and some characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation using the concepts of course in the game.

* * *

Pacing around absentmindedly in my small musty cell. The chains on my arms, legs, and neck rustled constantly. So much that in fact that I think that I might have gone insane already. That might as well be true considering that I have been here since I was a pup. So, naturally, it has become a habit of mine as there was nothing else to do.

How exactly did I come to be imprisoned here again? I wondered. All I know is was just a puppy. I had been loved by the Maythans, who were the people that found me. The ones that I had come to call family. However, sometimes I wondered. Did they miss me? Did they just not bother to go looking for me or did they not know where I am. They would not be the first people in my life that I lost.

I lost my mother when I just an infant. I could only remember vague bits of my birth mother, but even that was not much. I don't know whatever happened to her or what caused her to disappear. The only thing that I have of her to go by is the memory of scent and even that is hard for me to remember at times. All I know that I also vaguely remember, one day I woke up hungry and when I couldn't smell her. I cried out for her for a while. I was then found and taken in by the Maythans at some point. Who must have been nearby and heard my cries. Where I was loved and was treated well.

Huffing, I inspected my tiny cell for what felt like millionth time. My eyes moving to the other side of the room. Which was where that familiar plain metal door was where the rare guard would come through. Usually just to make sure I was behaving. After I would be howling and scratching on the walls and door. Though, this would happen more often on one night a month, where it felt like my instincts were in charge. This was usually when one or both moons were full. I could hear howling in the distance those nights as well, and I longed to join them. I would claw at them to try to escape. Soon there would be a point when a guard would come in to shut me up. Though sometimes a guard would wound me with their weapons. It would also happen even when I was not doing anything. Because of that I did not trust them any of them

How it usually went is that even before the guard would come in. The chains attached to the metal collar on my neck as well as cuffs on my limbs would retract into the wall that the chains were located in. Even as had grown accustomed to it over the years, it had still frightened me, and I would struggle to get free. Afterward, a guard would then come in, either to yell at me to shut up before taking away the remains of my meal from when they fed my last, or they would come in and hurt me a bit more. Trying to protect myself I would try to snap at them and bite him. Sometimes I was successful in doing so. And they would end up with a serious wound themselves. The guards would then leave shutting the door behind them, muttering that they needed to do something about me soon. At that point, the chains would slacken again, and I was able to move again freely around the cell.

Starting to feel drowsy I yawned. a good nap would be perfect right now. I turned toward my straw and cloth makeshift "bed" and ambled my way over to it. lying down and shutting my eyes to rest. Not long after the hatch in the wall opened next to above my bed. My ears perked up and I got up again unconsciously wagging my tail slightly. Salivating in anticipation of what happened around this time. I knew all too well what this meant. it meant that my food was here. Hearing and smelling the human on the other. I Waited eagerly as half a dead deer dropped through, and water was poured into a trough from a pipe in the wall closer to the ground. The water was usually clean. however, there were times that it was not. I had a feeling that these guards did it on purpose.

It would make sense If it were an act of retaliation by the guards. Trotting over to the meat, I began to ravenously and mindlessly I ate in peace as the hatch closed once more. Savoring its taste as I ripped into the carcass apart. Once I was done with my prey. I moved on to the water and began to lap up the water. After I began the necessary task of licking clean the areas that had bloody black and tan fur. Feeling full now in addition being tired I returned my bed to sleep off my meal. Gradually my eyes felt heavier by the second until I fell into peaceful sleep.

Sometime later I was awoken by the sudden familiar pull of my chains. At first, I was confused as to what was going on, while in my groggy state, then with a start I quickly realized what was happening. Growling and snarling as I struggled again against them helplessly. While wondering why this was even happening, as I was just sleeping. Once again, I prepared to defend myself. I continued growling as I watched to door

What was going on! I asked myself that as I was fully pulled up against the wall once more. It was a moment later when the door finally opened, but I Continued growling and I also heard two voices speaking to each other. But neither of them was not the voice of one of the guards that usually came in.

"My sons are dead, aren't they?" a wise old sounding voice said gravely.

I immediately stopped growling to listen as I was curious about the voice, but was ready just in case

"We don't know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." answering a woman, who sounded like she was trying to reassure him. Though something told me it might have been a lie to help the wise voice have some semblance of hope

"No. they're dead. I know it" the man said as though he did not believe her.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." replied the woman's voice determinately. Two guards finally came in (and I started growling once more). The first one was the woman who looked to be a Breton. When then followed by a Redguard male. By the look of their unique armor, they were not the normal guard that came in here. The armor looked more elite than the regular guards. It looked a bit more elegant than the normal guard. By they still looked like guards and I fear that they were going to hurt me as well. They trained their eyes on me and we glared at each other

Following behind the both was the owner of the wise-sounding voice, and I stopped growling but kept an eye on the guards. He was an elderly imperial man, with near shoulder-length grey hair and kind blue-grey eyes. He wore an exquisite purple robe with white fur lining the collar and soft red material. A large glowing red gem surrounded by gold and smaller gems hung from his neck by a gold chain. He seem like he was a kind man. Right after him, coming through the door was another male guard who then shut the door behind him locking it

My eyes move to the woman once more. I gave a short growl. Rising my muzzle fully exposing my teeth.

 _If you Try anything, I will hurt you_. She and the others flinched, and she continued to glare at me. Her flying hands to her sword. she then turned to the first male. "Is this Monster secured down enough" she snapped at him. Well they acted like regular guards.

"Yes, Captain. She's secured down very well. Those chains are real strong silver, she will not be able to get out if she tried" he replied confidently. Though by the look on his face I could tell that he was also wary of me.

"You... I've seen you..." said the elderly man catching my attention again as he came closer me. Meeting his blue-gray eyes, lowering my muzzle covering my teeth back up and tilted my head to the side in confusion. Wondering who he was and why was he here.

"Let me see your face..." he said studying my face for a few seconds, his blue eyes gazing into my brown ones." You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength"

 _"What's going on?"_ I wondered to myself, while letting out a bark while immediately wishing I was able to speak my question out loud to him, but it was useless because I knew I was incapable of speech. Which was really annoying in this situation as I could not explain myself and have appeared to be nothing more than a chained wild animal to them. The man looked like he was deep in thought for a moment. To my confusion, He then smiled through his eyes looked very encouraging and understanding before asking "Has there been a time where you thought of something and another person seemed to react to your thought?". I was not the only one though, the guards also gave a questioning looks towards the old man while the female guard's eyes were still trained on me.

Now that he brought it up, there were a few instances that I found odd at the time but thought nothing of it. One time was when was still a puppy and I was playing with the children of my family. I remember thinking I was hungry. Oddly enough Mary, one of the kids looked at me surprised before going to the house and coming back with a slice of bread or some meat for me to eat.

This had happened a few more times after I was taken away and thrown in this dungeon. There were also a couple of times that the guard that made sure I was behaving, would seem to react to my thoughts when I was focusing on them. When I occasionally made remarks as though they could hear me. And then there was the captain's reaction just minutes ago. This confused me a bit more, so I decided to test whether he heard me.

" _Did you hear my question just now_ " asking him hesitantly not sure it would work. And frankly, I sounded silly. Well, a least if it did not work only I could hear what I was saying.

"Yes, I heard your question, it seems you are gifted with the ability to speak through your thoughts though you did not know it; only what you chose to voice out loud and who you chose to focus on, and as for your earlier question. Assassins have attacked and killed my sons, and I am next".

Both I and his guards were shocked that he answered my question. The man spoke again after few seconds "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

"what is going on and, who are you?" I asked curiously after the shock wore off. Still trying to figure out who he was. If he must be important if someone is trying to kill him it.

"I am your Emperor Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way" He answered. So, he was the emperor then I suddenly remembered hearing about him when I was a pup when my human father came home. However, that brought up the question of who exactly was trying to kill him. There was not anyone that I ever heard of.

 _"Why am I even here in the first place,"_ I asked.

It seemed appropriate to ask. After all, I have been asking myself for years now. And now that I knew I could ask people question. I could finally ask why I was imprisoned and tortured by these prison guards.

However, now I was beginning to wonder if this was the reason I was here in the first place. Was I here to meet this man in front of me? I was now starting to become surer as we talked "While I do not know why you're here in the first place. I believed the Nine have placed you in here so that we may meet" he said as I took in the information he gave me. Still wondering what the purpose was our meeting here.

"As for what you are... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for" he said finishing. Though I have no clue what he had meant by when he said that.

" _What should I do_ ," I asked though I knew I was going to most likely stay here in this grungy prison cell until I die. There was no doubt about that especially if you're a six-foot wolf when standing on two feet. And the guards hated you.

"You will find your own path. Take care... there will be blood and death before the end" he said answering my question. After he finished the captain began walking over toward north-east wall pressed a brick in, causing a passageway revealed itself.

"Better not close this one. There is no way to open it from the other side" she said once the passageway was open, drawing the Emperor's attention. Before they left the Emperor turned back to me but spoke to his Blades who were keeping watch. What he said next surprised all of us. " _Maybe we should bring her with us."_

"Sire" questioned one of the male Blades shocked. He was not the only one that was shocked, at the statement. The rest of us were as well. Though I am guessing I was probably the most shocked though. Why would the Emperor suggest me? A highly dangerous werewolf (from the Blades point of view) to come with them? Theses Blades already think that I will attack any second if it weren't for these chains hold me back.

"sire, I with all due respect. That thing is dangerous. The second we try to let it free out it will attack us" said the captain.

I rolled my eyes. while It is true I hated guards. I somehow trusted this old man and did not want to attack him or his Blades. Plus, I may be defensive around these blades. but am willing to not attack them for the emperor sake. That is if they don't attack me first.

"She would be able to provide more protection for me against the assassins" He reasoned trying to convince them Before adding. "Somehow I don't think she has any intention of attacking". The captain nodded hesitantly not agreeing with the situation but would not disobey her emperor.

"Baurus unlock the wolf but keep an eye on it anyway," she commanded the other male Blade. He nodded grimacing as he promptly comes over and I held still as he unlocked my restraints. As soon as the chains were off. I began rubbing my wrist, ankles, and neck. Shaking out and stretching before dropping down on all fours and followed them silently as they started down the newly formed passageway.

The route that they took was a twisting tunnel that led down to a large white stone substructure. We walked in silence, as the guards kept an eye me always glancing back at me constantly, as we descended the stairs and into a hallway that had a bunch of turns. We soon got to a large room with pillars and stairs leading down to a door. That was where it looked we were headed towards.

Not even a few steps into the room four men wearing red and metallic armor jumped down out of two higher up concealed ledges and attacked. Instantaneously the Blades responded drawing their swords from their sheaths, while the emperor drew out a small knife from his robe. The blades charged in while Emperor stayed behind. The other male Blade yelling out "protect the emperor" as he met one of the assassin's head on. Meanwhile, I stood back up my hind legs and readied my black claws to join them in on the fray. I bounded and leaped toward the fight with my claw poised landing close to a nearby Assassin. Before he could react, I raked my claws across his chest breaking off his armor with ease and delivering a few more powerful blows. He slightly recovered from the blow and swung his sword at me. I quickly dodged and with another powerful swipe of my claws to his neck. Blood spattering everywhere as he went down

As he died, his armor instantaneously disintegrated leaving the man in a slashed red hooded robe in its place. I looked around and saw the Blades had taken care of the other two. Though regrettably, the captain was also a casualty in the fight. As much as she was rude to me, and I did not like her. She still was trying to do her duty and protect the emperor.

"Are you alright, Sire? We're clear for now" asked Baurus as the rest of us searched for more Assassins just in case.

"Captain Renault?" asked the Emperor concerned. As he neared the captain's body crouching down with a grievous look on his face.

"She's dead...I'm sorry, Sire, but we have to keep moving" replied Baurus sorrowfully holding out his hand to the emperor. The emperor took it and he helps the emperor back up and we started to head to the stairs

As we headed towards a door that was located at the bottom of the stairs, the Blades were wondering how these assassins managed to find them. As soon we got there Baurus turned toward the Emperor "Perhaps we should leave the wolf here, we really don't know if it will attack us " he suggested. The other Blade unlocked the door as the Emperor turn toward me "Here you must find your own path. But we will cross paths before the end, I am sure of it" he said before turning and heading through the door with Baurus following promptly and locking the door behind them making sure I would stay here.

I huffed in disappointment. Despite what the Emperor had been saying, I knew I would stay here, well at least I have more room to roam around. I turned to scope out my surroundings when I heard a squeak coming from the nearby wall and decided to investigate. As I neared the wall that noise was coming from it crumbled and two rats sprang forth. They seemed to be temporarily dazed. but soon regained focus and attacked. I quickly took out both. Slashing at them as they flew towards me. Knocking them out of the air. After making sure they were dead. I looked at their dead little rat bodies. I started to wonder if I would get hungry later. I grabbed one to eat later before heading through the crumbled wall.

Through the wall was a dark wide cavern, which my eyes quickly adjusted to once more. Scattered around the place were a few chests. As I investigated the large room further, a nearby rat quickly found me but was dispatched with ease. In a nearby corner, I saw worn brown satchel that I liked and some gold coins. I though the bag would be useful as well as being interesting. So, I walked right over there, and picked up the satchel and put it on putting the dead rat as well as the gold in it as well. Before continuing my way exploring the area. So far what I have seen were some bones of humans and beast folk. As well as scattered broken wooden creates, weapons, and armor.

The back of the cavern was not that big as the front but had the same things as the front. Around a corner, near a door leading elsewhere, was a well with a bucket hanging over it. As I headed towards the door I passed a bow and some arrows that peaked my interest. I figured that I might as well. I may need to learn archery in case I ever encountered a foe that I need to keep my distance or can't reach a foe. Plus, I remember Marl being excellent at archery as I watched him practice and he would talk to me for an hour after. Explaining it to me thinking I could not understand him. I picked them up and placing the quiver full of arrows over shoulders along with the bag. Strapping them on my back. Once it was secure, I pulled an arrow from the quiver to test them out.

At first, I had trouble aligning the arrowing with the bow. But once it was I fired it at a bucket above a well.

As expected it soared through the air only to miss bucket the first time. However, I kept practicing for bit longer. Which involved a lot more missing, and there were times that I could not even fire the arrow at all. I continued at it until I was decent at it. To the point that I fired one more shot at the bucket hitting its mark.

Satisfied, I retrieved the arrows putting them in the quiver and attaching the bow to a place on the quiver my back. Once that was done, I went to a nearby door and detected a rancid smell coming from its direction. In front of the door, there was a dead strange looking creature, which explained the bad smell. The creature was short and green with pointed ears. It was wearing rags of some sort and had an iron key clenched in its hand. What really puzzled me was how the creature died in the first place I pried the key from its stiff hand, the hand cracking and breaking as the key came free. Key now in hand I unlocked the door before walking through.

The beginning of the next were an area set of tunnels were like the last. Along the way, I came across more rats which were easy to defeat. As I approached a hallway like structure in these caverns I heard a strange noise. Stopping, I perked my ears up to get a better listen. Getting nearer it turned into a low guttural moaning.

Accompanying it was a similar putrid stench to that other thing. As it rounded the corner I saw the source of the noise and smell, an undead creature and it was coming toward me in a ravenous manner. The thing, while appearing human, was a pale green with its flesh seemed to be rotting. Adding to that was its missing arm and exposed rotten meat and ribs. Even though it might not pose a threat. I still did not want it to even reach me. My instincts telling me that something was even more off about it ten appear

Reacting I grabbed my bow and an arrow from the quiver and fired the arrow at it. The arrow hit it but, the thing kept on coming closer. Only staggering back slightly it was now only a few feet away, mentally I sighed. It looked I would have to fight with my claws. Putting the bow away, I readied my claws. Waiting for it to come within striking distance. Once it was that close, it opened its jaws letting long moan before giving a swipe at me. It's only hand did met my fur. However, all it did was graze it. The nails only barely scratched me before lunging at me with its mouth. Dodging out of the way before retaliating. Lifting my right paw above my head claws poised to strike. and with a powerful swipe to its head and the whole thing was taken completely off. It staggered for a second and then dropped. Killing the thing hopefully for good. But I did not want to find out, so I moved on.

At the end of the tunnel-hallway. it had transformed into a small cavern again, on the other side of it was a door which strolled toward and I made my way through it. The next area consisted of more caverns. The only difference was that had more of those little odd green creatures and their traps. The first one I encountered stood behind a trip wire minding its own business, however, once it saw me it stupidly charged without thought tripping his own trap sending three spiked logs on chains swinging from the ceiling down smashing into and killing it instantly. Stupid little thing I thought to myself.

Continuing along the winding tunnel I came up to a pile of logs and the sound of non-distinguishable noises below. Quietly I peeked down around the side of the logs. Below were two more of those short creatures who appeared to be communicating with each other. Squeaking and grunting at they just stood there, I looked at the stack of timber and gave them a shove rolling them down the hill killing the two unsuspecting green creatures below in the process.

Moving on, I proceeded on until I entered a way larger spacious cavern. Scattered around the area were three more those creatures. Who unfortunately had been alerted to my presence when I came in. That may or may not have been avoidable. But that was in the past now. Because now they were charging. I crouched down on all fours. My muscles bunched ready to spring. I released them sending me soaring toward to two nearby creatures. Landing right in front them I leaped right at one. Crushing it to death with my weight as I landed right on it with a crunch.

Before I could do anything else. I was by hit searing shocking pain all over my body followed by another slashing pain across my back. I howled in pain at the double assault before collapsing. I was seeing red now and felt the urge to rip throats out with my teeth. Lifting my head up, I bared them snarling. Wrinkling my muzzle back to reveal them and pressing my ears against my head. Showing my fury, not that they seemed to understand. Picking myself back up and getting back on two feet. I Immediately slashed my claws a creature with an ax. They raked across it with force. I screamed in agony before dropping to the ground. Now turning to the source of the lighting. The said source was creature wearing a robe and carrying a staff. A staff that promptly fired another round electricity at me. It is hitting me once again causing me to stagger back slightly as it surged painfully throughout my body. Shaking it off momentarily before leaping behind a large rock for cover.

Glancing out from behind the rock momentarily. Only to duck back behind it in time just as another bolt of lightning passed. I reached behind me and pulled my bow from off my back. Gripping it with one hand as I also use my other hand to grab an arrow from the quiver. Knocking it place as I moved out from behind the rock aim upward, swiftly firing an arrow at the thing. With a whistled the arrow soared through the air hitting it squarely in the arm. However, I sent another arrow into its head I gave shriek as it fell backward from the force.

With the annoying creatures' dead, the cavern was quiet except for the crackling of the fires. Searching around I found a crispy sweet smelling blue bottle. Picking it up I used my claws to uncork to the lid. The sweet smell wafted upward. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back and drank the substance. The effect was immediate. A cool soothing sensation rushed throughout my body settling particularly around the wounded areas. Feeling much better I grabbed a few more that was lying around and placed it in my bag I continued my search. Eventually finding a second door and going through. On the other side was a hole that led back into the open familiar substructure again.

I headed to a nearby ledge, getting nearer, I heard familiar voices. Picking my ears to get a better listen and focused on the voices. After a moment I recognize the voices those of the Emperor and his Blades conversing with each other. Now once again, I was puzzled and a bit confused. I did not think that would manage to catch up to them again ever. Moving closer the ledge quietly. I stayed in the shadows as they move into view still chatting. However, the Blades were still on guard surrounding the emperor. Seemly to be on the lookout for the red-robed ones.

"I think that was all of them. Let me look around" said Baurus. They looked to be heading towards a door in front of them. And so far, the assassin group that attacked us earlier were seemingly nowhere in sight.

"Have you seen the werewolf?" asked the Emperor suddenly.

"Do you think it followed us? How could it? "Baurus answered sounding taken back by the question. Looking behind them at the way they came in from. As If I would appear right there behind them and attack.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course, it did not follow us. We had locked that door" snapped the other guard. clearly, they did not count on a crumbling wall. I thought smugly to myself.

"I know she did," said the Emperor.

With my attention focus on them. I did not register on the footsteps coming up behind me in time before sharp pain erupted from my back. Reacting I gave a sharp yelp before spinning around growling, facing my target, and claws poised to killing. The assassin was backing up from what I assume was stabbing me. As evidenced by the dagger clutched in their hand, that was coated in my own blood.

In the same moment, behind me, there was the sound of weapons being drawn. Followed by the two remaining blades crying out "For the emperor!"

Following that was the sound of weapons clashing against each other. Accompanied by yelling as they did.

Glaring back at the assassin in front of me. I pounced on him promptly, knocking him to the floor. He struggled underneath me. Gasping both in pain and for oxygen as I pressed into him with one paw snarling. Ending him quickly, slashed my other set of claws across their neck. Ending their life instantly.

Before spinning around to the where the fighting below was going on. Both the blades worked tirelessly to protect the emperor. The emperor himself, also joined a little bit. But was usually was pushed out of the fight by the Blades before he could get hurt.

Not wanting anything to happen to the Emperor and his remaining Blades. I took my bow from off my back and strung an arrow, and promptly fired it at one of the battling Assassins. The arrow struck him in the shoulder allowing a nearby blade to strike him down. I jumped down snarling and pounced on one crushing them before one of the Blades finished that off too. Meanwhile, Baurus fought another one while guarding the emperor still.

Another Assassin came at us swinging his ax at me. I tried dodging the ax struck me in the shoulder hard, and I howled in pain. I snarled at him angrier than ever. I snarled before leaping at him catching him off guard. Claws poised, and teeth bared ready to kill. I landed and pinned him down to the ground. He tried fighting to freeing himself from under me, but his attempts were feeble against my combined strength and size. The combination of my own fury and his struggling caused me to slip into my oddly peaceful instinctual state.

No longer in control of myself, I bit down on my prey's neck hungrily. The tastes of its savory flesh drove me in further into completely forgetting myself, as I started tearing into it as it went limp. It's blood coating my muzzle as I ate. Vaguely nearby, I distantly heard a voice of a male speak in shock.

"Dang it, it's that wolf. I knew it was dangerous. Kill it, before it turns on us" he shouted urgently and there was a sing of metal, but I did not care now. Their sounds had no meaning to me right now, because I just wanted to enjoy my meal.

"No. she can help us. She must help us" a wise old sounding voice said, and someone stepped toward me. My head snapped up looking him in the eye. I saw it as a threat as he stared calmly at me. however, it made me angrier as he continued to. I snarled at him, teeth bared, and ears flattened, warning to stay away from my kill in case he wanted to take it from me. This kill was mine, and I will kill anything that tried to that it away from. I then returned to eating after a moment it was clear he was not going to do anything yet. However, I kept a tab on him just in case he tried something.

"Sire!" two male voices exclaimed at the same time.

"Trust me," the elderly voice said to them.

"I never asked, but what is your name child," he said probably speaking to me directly and placed his hand on my enormous shoulder. His hand moving through my fur rhythmically as he asked. I felt calmer as he did so.

That as soon as he asked that question followed by him continue to gingerly touch my shoulder. I snapped my head up to look at him for a few seconds. My mind trying to make sense of his words as my rationality started to return. The first thing on my mind was a pure shock. The shock that he had been brave enough to even approach me in that feral state. The next thing that came to mind was the shame. The Shame that the emperor and blades and seen me at my worst. Shame that a side of me was capable of that. The shame that I could have attacked them and not have cared if I did so. Which was much different to the times in my cell I pulled my ears back against my head, tucked my tail between my legs, and let out sad whimper showing my regret at what I just did.

I realized that he somehow either knew or figured out that asking me a question combined with a gentle touch would snap me out of my other side. I would have to remember that for later to someone else just in case this happens again. I stepped away from the badly mauled red robed dead Assassin and the Emperor and his Blades, who were wary but ready just in case I attacked. For once, I did not blame them after seeing what I just did.

" _My name is Nylia_ , I told them remorsefully, ears still pulled back. Then suddenly a question popped into my mind. One that confused me greatly and made me alarmed of what might have happened if it ended up not working. And the more horrible outcome of what just happened.

" _Why did you approach me, even though your blades are extremely on edge_?" I asked glancing at said blades who were still in a defensive position. Their weapons drawn poised to attack if I made any threatening move toward the emperor first. before returning my attention back the emperor.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They're not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. Do you know the Nine Divines? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?" he explained to me. Though I got the sense that there was something that he was not telling me. However, I decided to let it slide for now.

"I'm not on good terms with the Nine," I said answering his question instead. After all werewolves and other were-creatures were made by the Daedric Prince Hircine as I have heard in tales, and I was something I instinctively knew as well to an extent. I knew of the Daedric Prince since birth but not the name. So, I was not exactly born to serve to the Nine, however, my human family was worshippers of Akatosh and the other divines.

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and everyone a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?" he asked

" _I believe I am born under the Thief sign, as my human family found me when I was a pup and they said I was good at sneak up on them, so they would joke about it_ " I answered smiling a little at the memory.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come" he explained. Wait what? I thought.

" _What about me_?" I asked genuinely curious about what was going to happen to me. But still alarmed that he was talking about his death so casually.

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Thief shall guide your steps on the road to destiny," he answered.

" _Aren't you afraid to die_?" I asked. Curious as to how he can accept his fate so easily. Not that these assassins will get to him ever. The blades and I are sure to not let that happen.

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death... To face my apportioned fate, then fall" he answered with a soft smile as if trying to reassure me it was going to be okay. Which continued to confuse me greatly at how calm he was about this. Wanting not to think about that I changed the subject.

" _Can you see my fate_?" I asked.

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied" he answered, and I returned the soft smile he gave me earlier and perked my ears up.

 _"Where are we going_?" I asked standing back on two legs.

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." He said gravely before turning around, following the other Blade through the door.

Baurus walked over to me, and I could tell he was still unsure of me after seeing my feral side. Though I did not blame him, even I disliked that identified part me. Which is why I am regretful that it happened the way it did. He started at me with a scowl on his face

He then turned a followed the others through the door. Before following them, I looked down at my shoulder which had healed up a little during the conversation leaving a minor wound. I also looked over at the mutilated Assassin and felt slightly guilty once again. Sure, he was trying to kill the Emperor and that was now going to happen, but he didn't deserve to the die so brutally and viciously as he did. I spared one more glance at him before catching up to the others

The next room had a ledge overlooking some stairs leading downward at the north-east wall. The Emperor and his Blades took the stair while I moved to the ledge to keep a lookout for more assassins. As the Emperor and the Blades appeared at the bottom. What caught my attention is that I detected heart beats coming from the opposite ledges from me. I alert I also sniff the air and smell to unfamiliar humans in that direction. So, took my bow from off my back, and drew an arrow aimed for any Assassin that would appear. Sure, the two Assassins leaped from the other ledges and a third came through the hallway we were heading to. While the Blades charged and met them head-on, while I remained firing arrows at the assassins not wanting to repeat what happened earlier. Especially this soon afterward, and while it felt oddly nice. it was dangerous for the Emperor and his blades and feared I would try to kill them in that state.

As soon as they were dead I leaped down and followed the Emperor and his Blades. As we got into the next room we were attacked yet again by three more Assassins, which the Blades and I fought and won quickly with a little help from the Emperor. This time though, I made sure I was in better control of myself. After they were dead we proceeded on to a door at the end. Once we were in the room the other blade that was leading stopped holding up his hand as we got the stairs

"Hold up. I don't like this. Let me take a look" he said walking down the stairs as I went to a nearby ledge to keep a lookout. Ready to help if needed. He looked around for a few seconds before giving the okay. the rest of us followed him to a gated entrance at the other side of the room. When we got there the other Blade tried to open it. Only to realize the key was not working and that the gated was bared with wood on the other side.

"Dang it! The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!" he said drawing his sword, as I readied my claws to attack scanning for more assassins

"Let me try. Move out of the way!" I demanded as he stepped aside with their weapons still drawn.

I launched myself at the gate. Throwing my body weight again on it hoping would break the gate down. The gate still stood strong, so I tried a few more times, but to no luck. The gate was however only slightly broken in a few areas where I hit. so, each time I was stabbed with the metal. However, it must have been made of a rusted silver, because not only did it not do much as I was crashing against the gate my right arm started burning. I looked down and realized the I got cut in a few times in the process.

" _I can't break it down,"_ I told them starting to feel a little, dizzy while my shoulder and side felt like it was on fire, I whimpered in pain and held my right shoulder. _"I can't touch it, it has to be made of silver,"_ I told them.

"What about that side passage back there," Baurus asked as I ignored the pain in my arm momentarily, (However the pain was still present at the back of my mind) and turned my head to see the passage he pointed to.

"Worth a try. Let's go" the other Blade answered, and I bounded to the passage entrance before them. When I got there, I looked around only to find it was empty. A dead end. I let out a short howl to alert the others of what I found. A Few seconds after I finished they came in to see what I howled about looking around.

"It's a dead end. What your call, sir?" asked Baurus, but before the Emperor could answer him the other Blade shouted as he looked stared out the door.

"They're behind us! Wait here Sire," he said as he charged back into the other room.

Then Baurus turned to me "Wait here with the Emperor. Guard him with your life" he said sternly. I nodded raising my hands, baring my teeth and claws as he ran through the door to help his fellow Blades in killing the assassins.

"Nylia," the Emperor said catching my attention.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings! Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. "As he finished he took off the Amulet of Kings and placing it in my satchel. I looked at the satchel for a moment then looked back at him. I was a bit confused at the fact that the emperor had a secret son, but it also gave me a bit of hope.

" _You're Amulet? Then this where we say Goodbye'_?" I asked flattening my ears against my head in sorrow "This is where my journey ends," then he pointed at me "For you though, the road is long and dangerous. Now, give me your paw." he answered taking one of my large paws with both hands.

" _This is ... farewell_..." I said as a low whimper escaped my throat.

"Stand true, my friend. May your heart be your guide and the gods grant you strength." he finished letting go of my paw, He raised his right hand up which, it started emitting a whitish blue mist, place it on my injured shoulder. Once he did that a cooling sensation, like that potion I drank earlier. It traveled down my arm chasing away the burning pain. When he was done the glow ceased and my arm and side felt much better. I looked down at it and flexed it then looked back at the Emperor.

" _Thank you,"_ I said very sincerely yet sad about what was said to come

"Stay strong, my friend, your destiny will be revealed to you soon" He gave a soft smile before it happened.

Suddenly the wall behind him opened and an Assassin jumped out and grabbed hold of the Emperor in one quick fatal slice to his throat. Before letting him go leaving him to crumble. After the Emperor went down I was stunned for a few seconds. I recovered quickly as the assassin lunged at me slightly nicking me on the chest with his blade. Enraged I let out terrifying snarl at the Assassin and leaped at him knocking him back through the hole and gave very powerful swipes of my claws to his body while snarling ferociously, ripping through his armor and skin until he was dead after we landed. His blood having spattered everywhere in the process. I got off the dead Assassin and come back into the room where the Emperor laid. Looking at his body, I could no longer hear the beating of his heart. I realized that he had died during the fight.

I let out an agonized howl as Baurus came in followed by the other blade and checked Emperor Uriel's body. Kneeling in respect to the fallen emperor, while the other looked at me with resentment before kneeling also.

"No... Talos save us..." Baurus said when he was finished inspecting the emperor's body.

"We've failed. I've failed … The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead." he said gravely, then with one quick look and the emperor's body he jolted in alarm and fear. "The Amulet. Where's the Amulet of kings? It is not on the Emperor's body" he said urgently.

" _The Emperor gave it to me_ ," I said pulling it out of the satchel and showing him, then quickly put it back just in case the assassins were still around.

"Strange. He saw something in you trusted you. They say it's the dragon blood, which flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. He must have seen that there is more to you than meets the eye. The Amulet of kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?" he asked promptly after finishing his explanation

" _I have to take it to someone named Jauffre immediately"_ I answered quickly.

"Jauffre? Did he say that? Why? He asked looking very puzzled at what I told him.

" _He said that there is another heir,"_ I said still bit surprised myself at the fact the emperor last son that apparently no one knows about.

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory. Near the city of Chorrol." he replied.

" _How do I get there?"_ I asked.

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading." he answered before looking at the other Blade and back to me, then continued "It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret." he finished.

"Here," he said handing me a small silver key. I took it with my claws, careful not to touch it "You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

" _The sewers_?" I asked frowning, not liking the prospect of going into the smelly sewers. Especially with my keen sense of smell. That is just asking for trouble

"There are rats and goblins down there. But from what I've seen of you. You are one experienced…. wolf, I guess." he said at a loss for words. Looking not too sure on what to say there.

" _Yes,"_ I said inclining my head also not knowing what to say to that as well.

"I figured. I don't think you'll have any trouble with rats and goblins," he said.

" _After the sewers, then what_?" I asked.

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances but proceed to Weynon priory immediately. Got it?" he said sternly. Though I could understand his worry, even though I doubted that anybody is able to kill me or would be willing to try, there was the matter of the amulet somehow getting you know lost or stolen if I am not careful If I had failed to deliver it immediately.

" _Yes, I understand_ ," I replied giving small nod of my head

"Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed." He said.

" _What about you? What will you guys do?"_ I asked. Still wondering if there were more assassins nearby. I readied myself just in case.

"we'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body until back up comes and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you." he answered. And I nodded before going through the hole the assassin came through.

Going back beyond the hole in the wall, was more of the substructure until I found the door Baurus had talked about, and used the key, touching it gently as it tingles a little, to open it. Once the door was open and went in. In the middle of the small room was the round trap door that must have led to the sewers.

I shuddered at the thought before going to open the lid and climbed down inside. The smell hit at full force. Once down I cover my nose with my paw and looked around the damp sewers. Seeing some tunnels and started walking down the stairs head into one of them. Searching for the find the exit. Along the way, I found a few of those green creatures. I remembered that Baurus said they were called goblins. I quickly took care of them. But, not before getting another ax to the shoulder in the process. Seriously what was with them hitting me in the shoulder. Though it would heal quickly as the other one had already had. Afterward, I continued to look for the exit. After a little bit of navigating and getting lost a few times, though I blame the stench for not being able to smell property. I finally found the gate out of the sewer I sighed in relief as I started to catch a whiff of fresh air as I got closer. Once I opened the gate, I headed toward the sunlight.

Once I stepped out into the sun from the cave entrance I breathed the fresher air in deeply and exhaled taking in my surroundings. I front of me was a small dock. by the looks it I assumed they were going to use the boat at the dock to get the emperor to safety. Shifting my eyes slightly upward. I noticed across the lake, there were strange white ruins. I smiled as acknowledged my new-found freedom, that I have not had since I was a pup. Once again, I focused on what I had to. I had to go to Weynon Priory to find Jauffre and answer the Emperor's last request. To give the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre and, find the emperor's last son.

But before I did. I went to the edge of the lake to clean off my blood-stained paws and muzzle. I promptly washed my paws clean before scrubbing my muzzle clean. Once I was done with that, I turned slightly to the left and got down on all fours. Taking off and sprinted east to Weynon priory hoping I would be able to deliver it safely.


	2. Delivering the Amulet and Kvatch

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation.

* * *

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation.

* * *

I headed eastbound to the other side of the Imperial Prison, running alongside its wall. While on the lookout for city guard, so that I could avoid. Gradually picking up more speed once I found a bridge that leads in and out of the city on the other side, and I was relieved at this mainly because I did not feel like swimming across right now. Plus, I was not much of a strong swimmer being a werewolf and could get attacked by something easily. On the other hand, it would mean I would encounter the city guard. Something that I was not looking forward to.

After a few feet, I quickly stopped and stood up to survey the area, as soon as I saw the huge white circular walls of the Imperial City, with the White Gold Tower sticking up from the center of it. It was all familiar to me. As I could still remember the times that the kids of my old family would take me into the city with them to explore, while the parents ran errands within the city. Which consisted of us sometimes getting into trouble, and the parents having to step in when it happened. Other times we would just eat at a local shop. Sighing once more. I definitely still missed them but, I was afraid to try and find them. Fearing that they would hate me or, I would hurt them.

After a few minutes as I thought of them. I got back down on all fours, continuing my way down a nearby path. The path then led into a fork in the road. Stopping, I turned to my left and saw a large stone bridge leading to the other side of the lake and headed in that direction. The other path leads into the Imperial city with the guards standing there stunned. Which made me nervous

"STOP MONSTER!" I heard a male voice who was at the city gate shout. Great I thought to myself.

Most likely alerting other nearby guards to what is going on. As I neared the bridge, I heard a sword being drawn from its sheath some distance away. I tensed at the sound struggling to decide whether I wanted to obey the urge to fight them or flee and deliver the Amulet.

While I disliked and not trusted all guards. I did not want to fight and injure anyone right now or even be injured myself. I just needed to deliver the Amulet to Jauffre at Weynon Priory and, find Martin. With that, I sprinted even faster toward the bridge to cross it more quickly. Once I was in mists of crossing, I saw the citizens trying to scramble out of the way. Probably fearing I would eat them if they were not lucky enough to get out of the way. However, I just passed them without bothering them

"RUN!" a woman screamed while shielding her children from the danger as I passed. Briefly, Out the corner of my eyes, I saw children peered out from behind her with fear and amazement on their faces.

I rolled my eyes at their assumptions about me. Though their fear was not misplaced. I knew I was immensely dangerous when I wanted or needed to be. It was a given. Especially if I could lose control. As I reached the end of the bridge I stopped abruptly and stood upright on my hind legs again. Realizing that I had absolutely no idea where Weynon Priory even located, and it would not help if I got lost. So, I really had no choice much to my dismay, but ask one of the guards for some directions.

Apprehensively, I turned around to see only the guard I heard earlier charging at me with his sword drawn flanked by two others. I flinched slightly, they were still not far away but were still approaching fast. The citizens were at the sides of the bridge staring at me. Some edging toward the other end of the bridge. I refocused on the lead guard again. Perhaps he knew the way to get Weynon Priory.

" _Excuse me_ " addressing him calmly, once they were within four feet of me. He stopped abruptly in front of me shocked. He looked around him and at his fellow guards following him. Who could not hear me as I was only speaking to the lead guard. He turned back to me, sword still drawn and ready as did the other two.

"Yes," he said wearily as the other two looked at him in confusion. Now approaching with caution until They stopped directly in front of me. I also readied myself in case they started to attack me.

" _Hello_ " I greeted, looking down at him staring at him as he glared back at me.

"Ma'am, I would suggest you stay back," he said slightly turning his head. I guess he thought that my voice came from one of the bystanders. Fool.

 _"I am the one in front of you"_ I responded dryly. Rolling my eyes. At the that his attention focused back on me, eyes widening in alarmed. He stepped back a little but looking still ready to counter just in case I attacked.

 _"I won't hurt you or anyone else, I just wanted to ask a question,"_ I said to him. Glancing at the guard behind him, before returning my focus to him.

"Erm... Sure" he responded back a little confused. However, he still looked to be on guard in case I attacked suddenly. The other two shots more look at him as if asking what was going on.

" _How do you get to Weynon Priory from here?"_ I asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked with suspicion. Clearly trying to figure out my intentions to going there in the first place.

 _"I was sent on an errand for someone_ " I answered, giving the most basic information to keep my mission a secret. After all, It was none of his business

"What kind of errand" He pressed the question

 _"I have to deliver something to someone"_ I responded, again giving the barest of detail. I also knew it would be dangerous to tell him what my true mission.

"Why should I trust what you say," he said defensibly

We both stared at each other and studied each other's movement for few minutes. However, he looked like he was thinking something over. But if he refused to answer would not bother me. I could easily get away and try to figure it out myself. As inconvenient and annoying as that would be.

"You will need to follow this path north east" He finally said reluctantly, pointing to the road past the very small town that sat in front of the behind me." Then you follow it until you see the priory, you can't miss it."

"Thank you," I said trying to give a giving a friendly half-smile, showing my teeth, with a wag of my tail in hope that I could break the tension that was between me and the guards. But all three of them flinched a little when it did so

"What is your name" he demanded giving me a glare. Not amused at my attempt neither were the other two and they did not know what was going on.

" _My name is Nylia, what is yours"_ I answered, then returned then asked " _What is your name"_ trying to be friendly.

"Bryan Taslin" he answered, but he also looked like he was debating something in his head.

Behind him, I noticed there were two other Imperial Guards running towards us with their weapons were drawn coming to give back up to the Guards in front of me. Even though my instincts were telling me to defend myself But, I knew if I attacked then it would create even more problems than solve them. Plus, I did not want to harm them. So, I maintained my defensive position. But if they attacked me then I would gladly retaliate.

As soon they reached us they take a defensive stance ready to help counter my attacks at a moment's notice. One the guard that was already here stepped forward toward to Bryan. However, he never took his eyes off me as did the others.

"What are your orders? Sir" He asked appearing puzzled as to why his superior looked to be having a half conversation with what looked to be a monster. The other looked like he had already figured it out

Bryan's brown eyes scanned me once more before turning to his men. "This monster apparently named Nylia said she was headed to Weynon Priory and needed directions" at this the others braced themselves for any attack again.

"Sir, is that a good idea?" one of them asked skeptically probably not liking the thought of what might happen when I got there.

"I don't know. However, I have decided to go with her just in case" he reassured them. What! Thought to myself. There was no way I was going to let a guard come with me.

"I just need to head to the barracks to inform our superior and to prepare then go home and say goodbye to my family for now. In the meanwhile, stay here and keep her right here. Use force if you have to if she tries anything.

" _if they try anything with me. Then I will not hesitate to defend myself."_ I said directing it at all of them.

"Yes, Sir" was all they replied anyway.

He then turned to me "You better stay here" not needing to say the rest of the threat. No that was made perfectly clear. He turned back around and started making his way toward the city. The rest of the guards were uneasy about me being there, so we just stared at each other in silence. Never lowering each of our guards down. While I was not willing attack them, they could attack me thinking that I was going to strike. To which I would strike back or just flee. After all there was not much they could do to stop me.

I did not know why I was even agreeing to stay here and let him escort me. But I suppose It might be a good idea to let him do so. To put his mind at ease. As much as It annoyed me

An hour later he came with a bag and an extra sword and scabbard attached to his hips. which the scent of it was irritating my nose. however, I chose to ignore it for now. No matter how suspicious it was. Once he reached us he addressed his men. "Everything is taken care of, so you guys can go back to your post now". With that, they all just turned and left but not before giving me a glare. To which I returned to back.

He then turned to me. "Are you ready to leave now?" he asked a little hostile.

" _Yes_ ," I answered irritability back though I was still not happy that he was coming along. With that, we then started heading the direction of Weynon Priory

We gradually made our way along the road through the forest walking in silence, as the bird chirped their songs. We would occasionally glance at each other. Each of us trying to make small talk once and while. I also started to get used to him to the point while I fully did not trust him. He was nice to have around just to talk to. But we did not talk about anything that we both did want to, such as family. Though, I could tell he probably was not really liking this as much as I did not. And I was more annoyed the pace we are going at as well. As I kind of liked the speed I was going at earlier when I first got out of the sewer. Giving me the chance to stretch my legs.

After an hour past, we came across an abandoned fort that appeared to be crumbling. It looked very old and white. There were all sorts of plant growing alongside the path leading to the door. It looked like it was the kind of place that was a perfect hideout for bandits. I really did not really feel like dealing with bandits right now. Not when I had a job to do.

" _What is this place_ ," I asked Bryan as we kept walking going past it. He looked around at the white structure before looking back at me.

"From what I heard It is called Fort Ash. It was once an old imperial fort" he replied studying the structure.

" _Do you think there might be people hiding out in there_?" I asked readying my claws just in case.

There is a chance yes. Bandits prefer this type of areas to set up camps" he said drawing one of his swords as well, however leaving the other one suspiciously still sheathed. After a moment we continued our way to our destination.

Once we passed it completely. The only delay was when we were almost to the priory, I noticed some rustling and panting sounds coming from nearby. However, Bryan did not seem to hear it though. I guess it was because my hearing was better. From the sounds and the deep rich woodsy smell, it could only be wolves. It was only a few minutes later that he stopped, drawing out his left sword. I guess he must have finally heard the noise. "What is going on," he asked incredulously before yelling "Who is out there"

 _"Wait and see"_ was all I said, wanting him to see this. He frowned at what I had just said before turning to the source of the noise.

After a couple minutes two brown wolves and their three puppies, one white and two browns, finally made themselves known. I relaxed a little while Bryan braced himself further in case they attacked. One of the parents approached me cautiously, while the other one growled at the both of us in warning. just as the first one began sniffing at my satchel and then it occurred to me. They were probably interested in the dead rat that I had in my satchel, which both them and I could smell. Bryan stepped forward ready to defend himself if necessary. His eyes mainly on the growling male. " _Wait,"_ I said as I held up a paw. He shot me a questioning look probably wondering what I was thinking.

Knowing what they wanted I took out the rat from my satchel and placed it on the ground in front of the both of us, and backed away. Then heard Bryan's footsteps backup as well. The wolf sniffed the dead rat then stared at me for a few seconds making sure it was safe. I nodded my head toward the rat and stepped back. It then grabbed the rat in its mouth before taking off into back the woods with the three puppies trying to keep up. The other parent gave me a happy bark before leaving too, which I returned. Perking up my ears and waging my tail to show my delight.

After they were gone, he turned back to me putting away his sword. "How did you know what they wanted?" He asked.

 _"I just figure they were hungry and could smell that rat" I_ answered.

"Where did you get a dead rat?" He pressed, raising his eyebrows.

 _"From a cave"_ I answered smugly not going to share anything about further. He stared at me in disbelief before letting it go for now.

We then turned and continued our way to our destination. Once again, a couple more times we tried to start up brief conversations, but they went nowhere. I guess we were still trying to get used to traveling with each other. But at the same time, I don't know about him, but I was starting to warm up to each to him a bit more. I still did not trust him enough though. But I was sure he was not going to put a sword in my side. It was in the afternoon when we finally reached Weynon Priory. As we neared closer we saw a dark elf flinched then froze in place as soon as he saw me. Of course, he was not alone, there were two others that were working with him outside. Clearly, they were all stunned at the sight of a huge wolf walking on two legs and were not sure what to do.

That was when Bryan stepped in "She won't hurt you I promise" he said trying to reassure the man. Though the man only relaxed a little.

"Hello, is Jauffre around here?" I asked stepping forward

"I-I- I, I'm the shepherd here. Mm-my name is Eranor. And this is Weynon Priory." He said a bit still shook up before continued. "If he's not sleeping or eating, he'll be fussing with his books, I reckon, over in the Priory House." He finished pointing at the castle-like building behind before quickly walking away. We then started heading toward our destination.

 _"Thank you_ " I called out to them as we headed towards the priory house.

"Thank you" Bryan called out as well

Before we went in I turned to Bryan. What I was about to discuss with Jauffre was sensitive information that I did not think he needed to know. Information that was given to me by the emperor to let Jauffre know about.

 _"Bryan, I think that you should stay out here,"_ I said to him

"Why?" was all he said question. "How come, look it is my job to make sure you don't harm anyone"

I huffed " _I am aware of that, it is just that what is have to tell grand master of the blades Jauffre is sensitive information"_

"What kind of sensitive information?" he asked.

 _"The kind that is crucial to stop a threat"_ was all I said, not wanting to talk any further about. I could tell that he was not going to just drop it like what happened with the rat.

"Crucial? look I may not be aware of what going on. However, I want help" he said with sincerity

I rolled my eyes _"I thought you just said that you had to make sure I don't kill anyone_ " I said a bit teasingly.

He smiled "That too since you just said the information you have is crucial to stopping a treat of some kind. As a guard, I cannot just ignore that kind of thing. Plus, I actually do want to help you" he said with genuinely. I smiled a toothy smile that he cared.

"Though you might not want to show your teeth when you smile. People might get the wrong idea or get intimidated by it" he said, and I closed my muzzle this time giving a toothless smile instead. he returned it and, we went inside.

Once inside the first thing we saw was that the interior of the building was made from stone like the outside and directly in front of us were some stone and wood stairs in the middle of the room leading in two directions upstairs. To the left of the stairs was a room that contained a dining room and a fireplace. The rooms themselves were it by candlelight. Before we headed up the stairs. I turned to him " _Remember, it is ultimately up to the grand master on whether you can know this information and if he says you cannot know this you will have to wait outside_ ". He nodded once, and we went up the stairs. As we reached the middle we both looked around wondering which way to go. I looked both ways and turned to Bryan.

" _You take the left side, and I'll take the right"_ he nodded, and we went separate ways and I went up and turned the corner and saw an old man in a brown robe sitting behind a desk looking straight at me. I let out a couple barks to let Bryan know I found Jauffre. Thirty seconds later Bryan arrived we walk forward towards Jauffre. He did not seem too afraid of me like the others, or at least he was not showing out. Instead, He seemed amazed in fact that I was here.

"I'm Brother Jauffre. What do you want?" He asked us straight outrightly.

Bryan and I then walked forward stopping in front of the desk. "This is Nylia and my name is Bryan," He said before I continued

 _"The Emperor sent me to find you_ " I answered so both Bryan and Jauffre could hear me.

"What do you mean by that, has something happened to the Emperor?" He asked now shocked and worried, but also getting a bit defensive probably not knowing not to thinK. Bryan looked equally shocked at what I just said.

 _"Before I continue, I would like to request that my partner be allowed to hear what is being said,"_ I said turning to look at Bryan, who nodded. Before I continued. _"He would be a definite help in what may be coming"_

Jauffre was silent for a few minutes. as if debating whether to grant my request. Finally, he spoke.

"I will allow it. Now what has happened to the emperor" He said asking.

 _"The Emperor was assassinated by a strange group wearing red robes_ " I explained my ears flattening with sorrow as I remembered that I was too late to save the emperor, and it was my fault.

"How come he sent you here before he died," he asked still shocked before sadness crossed his face as well, as my ears perked up again.

I pulled out the Amulet of Kings and gave him it. He studied the Amulet and put it on his desk before speaking again.

"By the Nine! This is the Amulet of Kings! Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?" he asked me quickly demanding answers about why a strange werewolf had the Amulet of Kings.

 _"The Emperor give it me saying that I must stop the Prince of Destruction by finding the Emperor's last son and "close shut the jaws of Oblivion_ " I told him promptly

Before he answered. The sound of flapping could be heard coming closer before. A bird appeared on the window sill. He then got up and walked over to the bird before pulling a small paper from its leg, opening it and then reading what was on it. He then turned back towards us as the bird took off again, and then sat down at his desk. "Now tell me what happened," he said once he was seated. I then told both him and Bryan about what had happened with the Emperor and what was said there. As well as a little bit of what had led up to it.

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings." He said once I was finished recapping what the emperor had said.

"I'll say, though I think both Nylia and I have a few questions," Bryan said

I nodded " _Who is the Prince of Destruction?"_ I asked.

"The Prince of Destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor's words- "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion"- certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the Daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers." He replied picking up a nearby book and looking through it,

"How can Oblivion threaten us, then?" Bryan inquired it seem that both of us did not really understand what he meant.

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to relight the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One located in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of." He said answering my question then setting the book back down.

 _"The Emperor asked me to find his son. He said you would know what was going on."_ I said.

"I am one of the few who knows of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One-night Uriel called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives." He explained.

" _Where can I find Uriel's son_?" I asked.

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh at the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, Southwest of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you two needs. My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way I can." He finished as I prepared to leave for Kvatch.

I turned back to Bryan who was silent from most of the conversation. He looked at me waiting to see what need to be done " _I need to go to Kvatch to find Martin Septim alone,"_ I said speaking only to him.

He looked surprised "Don't you need my help finding him?" He said confusion coloring his voice.

I smiled appreciatively then answered, _"No I doubt anyone would want to mess with me, can find my way_ " I said smiling before continuing, " _Besides, I need you to stay here and protect the Jauffre and the rest of the monks here as well as guard the amulet, they might need your help here._ " I replied, and he looked like he was about to argue, but decided not to pursue it. He sighed then said "Alright, you make a good point. I Will stay here and keep watch but get back here safely with Martin alright" I nodded one and headed toward the door.

"However, I would be easier If you knew where you were going don't you think," he said with a smirk. He had point it would bad to just aim aimlessly around Cyrodill

 _"That Is probably a good idea"_ I admitted

"the way to get there is follow the path back to the Imperial city and go west from there. It should be past Skingrad." I instructed me. I nodded. _"thank you"_

"No problem. Now go before it is too late" He replied, and I head out.

As I started to leave I heard Jauffre say "Waste no time. You must find Martin before the enemy does"

 _"I will not let you guys down_ " I called back making my promising to get Martin here safely. So that he may light the Dragonfires and end this mess before it gets any worse.

I headed back down the stairs towards the door to leave and head towards Kvatch. Once I was downstairs I headed out the door. Once I was out I sprinted back down the path that we came from once again taking me past the Imperial City and with the Bridge town like Bryan told me. The trip towards Kvatch was uneventful consisting of a few caves and a mine. Which I did not bother going even into because I had an important mission to complete. A little while later a city that was probably, Skingrad came to view. And I was nervous once more.

I knew there would be trouble if I took the road lead right past the entrance. So, I took the road around it not wanting to deal with the whole werewolf in the city reaction again and have any guard chasing me trying to stab me, which would happen every time I go near a city for now. I think a few guards saw me, but I continued my way to my destination before they could do anything. The road after that had a few more caves and mines.

Though a couple of times I encountered all sorts of creatures ranging from fly skinny creature to bears. which all attacked me as soon as they saw me on the path. I took out the creatures with ease. But also ran from the bears not wanting to tangle with them. A few hours later after passing a camp probably alerting the inhabitants, most likely but could not do anything since I was already gone. As I neared my destination I noticed some odd storm clouds above Kvatch and saw an Altmer man come running in my direction. He screamed as soon as he noticed me. Jumping back a few feet before beginning to panic again.

" Ahhhhh the Daedra are everywhere," He said screaming again.

I let out an annoyed huff. This guy obviously could not tell the difference between Daedra and werewolf then again, the sun was still up. And I am giant dog walking on two legs, so his panic was not unwarranted. But something he said caught my attention. Wait what did he say about Daedra? I thought suddenly alarmed at what he had said. What on Nirn was going on at Kvatch? The alarm had now turned into worry for both Martins and the other people in the city's safety. As a puppy, my family would sometime talk about the Daedra. And it was usually that they were bad news.

"Firstly, I am a werewolf, not a Daedra. Secondly what is going on here?" I demanded, and he looked shocked, on top of the panic from before, that I had spoken to him but then Quickly recovered.

"I have to run while there's still time! The Guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed!" He exclaimed.

"Why though?" I asked impatiently while wrinkling my muzzle revealing my sharp canines and flattening my ears.

"Gods' blood, you don't know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself! There was a huge creature... something out of a nightmare... came right over the walls... blasting fire. They swarmed around it... killing..." He answered even more frightened, and every thirty seconds, his eyes would dart down to my razor-sharp claws before meeting my eyes again.

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We're all that's left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!" He cried out as I perked my ears back up and covered my teeth again.

"How did you escape then," I asked still trying to figure out what exactly going on here since I was not getting anything further from him.

"It was Savlian Matius... He and some of the other guards... helped some of us escape... they cut their way out, right through the city gates. Savlian says they can hold the road. No... No, I don't believe him. Nothing can stop them. If you'd seen it, you'd know... I'm getting out of here before it's too late! They'll be here any minute, I'm telling you." He answered getting more hysterical by the minute.

"Where is Martin What about him," I asked getting more and more worried myself.

"I knew a priest named Martin once. I'm sure he's dead, just like the rest of them. They're all dead, don't you understand?" He said before taking off towards the way I just come from.

I really hoped that Martin was okay. I continued towards the way the Altmer came from till I came up to a refugee camp. There were dozens of brown tents already set up and people scrolled about waiting to see what would happen next in the moment of uncertainty. I noticed that some of the refugees, that made it here this far here safely, were staring at me in horror as I passed them. The others were too busy doing chores or in some of the children's case playing with each other to notice I was there. But could not afford to care right as I continued heading on my way up to the Daedra infested Kvatch. The refugees were probably wondering if they were safe as they thought they were. I continued to follow the path up the mountain that led to the city. Along the way, I passed saw more scared people running hoping to get to safety and even started running faster at the sight of me. As I got nearer to the top I noticed that the sky gradually starts to turn an ominous reddish color.

When I finally got closer to the city I was both horrified and shocked at what I saw there. By that time, the sky had finished turning a blood red and then I saw why. In front of the city gates was a huge fiery portal surrounded by a frame-shaped into the Daedric letter Oht. Which by the look of the eerie demon eye like portal I could guess was an "Oblivion gate"? If that was the case, then this was going to be a bigger problem than I thought as I jumped back slightly. Unnerved at the sight of it


	3. The Battle for Kvatch and the aftermath

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the bloodmoon werewolves, and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation.

After I recovered from my shock, I looked around and saw there were wooden stakes that were probably used to hold back the Daedra from advancing any further like a barricade. Beside them were a few guards who had a symbol of a wolf's head on their armor and shields. Which I then assumed was the city's emblem. After few seconds I then warily made my way towards the nearest guard. Who was currently focused on holding back the Daedra that was appearing from the Oblivion gate. As soon as I got closer all of them took off towards the gate, and I saw why. They were focused on a few Scamp that must have come from the portal.

The Scamps were very short like all Scamps tended to be, it had pointed ears like the goblins I saw in the prison caves. Except unlike the goblin this creature had pink skin from its torso up and brown fur below its waist. The guards quickly dispatched them as I approached. As soon as they turned around to head back behind the barricade, they immediately saw me and began charge at me with their swords and bows poised to kill me. I tensed as well in preparation to defend myself. The only helmet-less guard, who I assume was Captain Savlian Matius, by the look of his armor, swung his sword at me fiercely. The blade of his sword managed raked across my shoulder leaving a long gash as two arrows hit me. I howled in pain as I recoiled back clutching my injured shoulder with my paw. Angry now, I felt I was on the verge of slipping into my feral side

" _Whoa! I am on your side_ " I said holding up my other paw. To try and diffuse the situation. Instantly all three guards froze where they were standing when I spoke to them.

"Who said that" Savlian demanded while his men looked around confused and at each other, to see who had been the one said that. Then looked around for another person when they were sure none of them had spoken but saw no else around which made them even more confused.

" _I did_ ," I said flexing my outstretched paw to show them it was me who spoke. " _What happened here?"_ I then asked glancing around at the chaos around us.

After he recovered from his shock he replied after my eyes focused back on him. "We lost the dang city. That's what happened!" A bit mad now as he continued "It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed. Couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way." He said angrily still on guard prepared to retaliate if I attacked.

" _What about Martin_ ," I asked about the man I was supposed to find.

"You mean the priest? Last I saw him, he was leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not..." he replied.

"What will you do now?" I asked taking my paw off the wound he gave me which was now healing and the some of the furs also regrew in that area, and painfully removed the arrows embedded in me. Whimpering a little as I did so, before putting them with the rest of my arrows in my quiver.

"The only thing we can do. We'll try to hold our ground, that's what. If we can't hold this barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I must try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now." he said exasperatedly wanting so much to get in there and help the city's remaining survivors as I did I.

"I can help you close the gate," I said wanting to find Martin, so I could bring him back to Weynon Priory.

"You want to help? You're kidding, right? On second thought you don't look like you're kidding he said trying to read my serious expression, "Hmm... if you're serious, maybe I can put you to use. It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure?" He said still unsure for my alliance.

"Of course, I am a werewolf after all. I'll do whatever I can to help " I said holding my head high, and brandished my claws to make my point

Before he could answer a dremora barreling came from the Oblivion Gate behind the captain and continued to charge at us. I immediately dropped on all fours and snarled showing my teeth and flattening my ears. As I did this Savlian and the rest of the guards also tensed thinking I had lost it and was about to kill them, but before they could do anything I crouched down low and sprung over the captain toward the dremora ten feet away slashing at it as I landed neared it. It staggered back from the blows before retaliating swinging its sword and slashing at my left side another leaving a long wound. I howled in pain as the captain joined in attacking the Dremora stabbing it and wounding it even further. As they continued fighting my body started healing itself. Once my wound was nearly healed, I noticed the dremora had Savlian pinned while his two men were focused on fighting off two nearby clanfears.

I leaped at the dremora and grabbed one of its shoulders in my mouth, the combination of my jaws strength and my teeth pierced its armor and tore into its flesh in the process and threw it a few feet away. After that, it quickly got up but not before I got over to him first, and with one last powerful blow of my claws, it was dead.

I turned looking around and, saw one of the guards was still fighting his off clanfear and, it was clear that he was about to lose. Not wanting to see him get murdered I took my bow off my back drawing an arrow and shot it at the Clanfear. The arrow hit it straight in its heart as the guard stabbed it at the same time killing it. Once it was dead I put away my bow scanning the area for more Daedra when I spotted Savlian and walked over to him grinning. " _You were saying,"_ I said just relieved I was able to prove I was on their side and not the other.

"I guess I misjudged you," he said with appreciation as he sheathed his sword. His men lowered their weapons and bows.

"No problem, I already know the second people see me they think I am going to attack and some try to attack first," I said giving a brief toothy smile before continuing "But once they see that I will not attack first they don't attack either and usually I have to explain too. Granted they still might feel a little uncomfortable around me."

"No kidding, anyway as for how you can help I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were" he said gesturing at the scorch marks on the ground "with the remaining gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. So far, they haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you to help you finish this." he finished.

 _"I will shut this gate down and help free the trapped people still inside the city, Savlian,"_ I said with determination turning towards the Oblivion gate making my way towards it.

"Wait! What is your name wolf" he yelled from behind me as I got closer to the Gate?

" _My names is Nylia,"_ I said looking over my shoulder before looking back at the Gate.

"Good luck, Nylia It's a good thing you're doing." He yelled back as I stopped right in front of the gate, taking a deep breath before going through the fiery portal.

The other side of the gate was something out of one's worst nightmare. I guess that kind of thing is to be expected, it being Dagon's plane of Oblivion and all. Except for a menacing huge tower that had a blazing fire on top, and two smaller ones that were connected to it. The land was barren except for a few strange plants, Stone ruins were littered around the three towers. The sky was even redder than the sky where the Oblivion gate was back in Nirn. Even the air smelled very bad kind of like rotten eggs as it assaulted my nose. I looked like my nose would not be very useful here. I ambled toward the structures I noticed that the sea was made of lava. I was really starting to get nervous as I was surveying the area and saw two scamps running toward me casting fireballs. I quickly took out my bow and fired one arrow at the each of them in the head killing instantly before continuing my way before spotting one of the Kvatch guards fighting a scamp. As he finished he looked around tensing up as he saw me as I came closer. Most likely fearing that I was going to attack him.

" _It's okay I'm on your_ side," I said trying to reassure him and It seemed to work. However, He was still a little bit suspicious but then he relaxed and said "Thank the Nine! I never thought I'd see another friendly face, sort off" He tacked on.

" _What happen I thought more guards were sent in to close the gate_ ," I asked confused looking around to see only just him.

"Yes, more of us were but, some of the others... taken... they were taken to the tower! Captain Matius sent us in to try and close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped, and picked off. I managed to escape, but the others are strewn across that bridge" he points to the bridge behind us where there were indeed a couple of dismembered bodies lying around. " They took Menien off to the big tower. You've got to save him! But I'm getting out of here!" I started to panic a little as he finished. Things were starting to look bleak.

" _That's okay go out and help Savlian and the others, I will shut down this gate and find Menien_ ," I said as I started making my way towards the path that leads to the largest tower, which was looming menacingly.

"The Captain is still holding the barricade? I figured I was the last one left alive. Alright. I'll try to get out of here and let the Captain know what's going on good luck." he said still a bit shocked, then he frantically ran to the direction I had just came from.

" _You too"_ I replied mostly it myself and turned to keep on following the path. Which consisted of the gore-spattered winding path bridge, the lava ocean, and some strange looking red plants. Along the way, I took down a few scamps that attacked me. Tearing them to ribbons while they could hardly hit me. At one point, I was walking past a red spiny plant and felt a quick scratch I looked around to see the plant retracting springing again attacking me again.

What the! I thought as I jumped back to avoid it hitting me again. After that, I came upon the enormous carved door, with the Oht sign being the shape of it, of the biggest tower and went through. Preparing myself for the next foe that may be waiting on the other side of that door.

Inside I was in a small hallway with red spiked basins that held flames inside them, and beyond that, I saw a large circular room with a fiery pillar in the middle shooting straight up. Around it was spiked fence that rose to be as high as my chest. As I got closer I saw two scamps charging at me casting some more fireballs to kill me. I quickly dodged them and took out both scamps ripping off their heads. I looked at the pillar and inclined my head to see that pillar went straight up. I wondered if up there was where someone would be able to close the gate I thought to myself.

I continued to stare at the pillar pondering how am I going get up to the top of the tower when something sharp struck my side. I howled in pain and snapped my head to my right a see what caused it. I snarled, teeth showing, I as saw a Dremora close to me. As it raised its mace to strike again I leaped back at last second and it missed, it gave a scream of frustration as I raised my claws up to attacked and growled baring my sharp teeth. I sprang at him knocking him to the floor and clawed at him until he was dead.

I looked around and saw two doors on opposite sides of the room. I turned and went through to right side door, which leads to a long inclining hallway that leads to yet another door. As soon door opened I was greeted by a Dremora and a scamp who promptly attacked as soon as they saw me. I took care of them both quickly fire a couple arrows at the scamp and mauling the Dremora to death.

I went into the larger room going through a door on the left. It took me back to the room with the fire pillar on one side, and I continued walking up the circular stairway and went into the first door I came across. This took me into another hallway that leads upward to a room with two scamps. After taking them out I found the door but, discovered it was locked so searched and found another door that leads to a red spiked narrow bridge above a steep drop outside that connected to one of the smaller towers. I made my way across and entered it through the door.

Inside the tower, the first thing I saw an upside-down rotting body, not unlike the undead thing I saw underneath the prison and flinched. The putrid smell hitting me next. Could this place get any more creepy and weird? I thought to myself. Then I heard someone yell from above "Help I'm in the cage up here" Their heart thudding.

Then a harsh gravelly sinister voice said "Shut up, mortal whoever that is they will not save you"

I made my way up the incline and was met by a Dremora with its weapon drawn already. As it saw me it relaxed a little and said "What are you doing here, Hound of Hircine, did your master send you. Does your master want something from my lord"? he questioned calmly

I just glared at him

I was also aware of the man's grasp of fear as well as his heart thudding faster in the cage above me.

" _No, I am here of my own accord, and it is none of your business,"_ I said irritated giving a sharp bark before baring my teeth growling in warning. I did not like to be referred to as a pet especially by Daedra. However, I could tolerate the people of Tamriel mistakenly calling me that was fine because I could just correct them, as much as it annoys me sometimes. plus, I do not want to hurt innocent people, but when Daedra say it I could attack them because I can.

"Then if you are not here on orders of your master, Hound, then your blood is forfeit, your flesh and pelt are both mine now," it said twisted grin. once it finished it immediately swung its weapon at me, but I dodged it and slashed at it injuring it. He almost managed to land a blow on me before I killed it with a powerful swipe, staggering it and quickly bit to the neck, and with a jerk of my own it head clean off his shoulders

I then looked at the man in ragged pants, who was probably Menien. He had frightened look on his face, was quickly replaced with a look of defiance. He looked prepared to do any to survive an encounter with me, as he raised his fists

 _" I am not here to hurt you,"_ I said calmly, trying to assure him that I posed no threat to him. His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly regained his composure.

" _I am trying to help find a way to shut the gate._

"I am not likely to believe that, but If you truly are then quickly! There's not much time! You will need to get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate will close!" he then pointed the headless dremora.

The Keeper has the key- you must get the key!".

" _What about you,"_ I asked moving forward. leaping up gripping the cage as well as finding my footing and started to use my strength to pry open it.

"No, just take the key," he said alarmed at the sudden movement, backing up in the process. "Get to the Sigil Keep and find the Sigil Stone. It's the only way to dismantle the Oblivion Gate. Don't worry about me; there's no time! Get moving!" He said much more calmly, and I admired him for possibly putting his mission first before himself. Or he did not want to get killed. It was either one or the other.

I let go of the bars leaping back down towards the Sigil keeper and searching its body until I found the oddly shaped key. I took it heading back through the door across the bridge, and back into the larger tower until I got the locked door and promptly unlocking it with the key before heading through. On the other side was another inclining spiral hallway which I followed coming to a scamp and a trap that shot spikes out of the wall. I killed the scamp and avoided the trap nearly getting skewered in the process.

After which I wondered how many hallways were here in the tower. I found a door the lead to the top of the room where the fiery pillar was and climbed the spiral ramp before coming across a glowing thing. After a moment of hesitation, I stepped on it which it teleported me even further up. I continued my way up killing all enemies but not without receiving injuries of my own until I got to the place where the Sigil stone was. In the room were narrow fiery pillar and some stairs.

I went up the stairs and saw a Dremora and the Sigil Stone that looked to be causing the fiery pillar. The Dremora noticed me and only smirked but did nothing. only when I snarled and bared my teeth did it start to charge at me brandishing its ax taking a swing at me. I quickly jumped back, but not before it manages hit me leave a grisly looking wound behind. I let out an angry snarl and leaped at it quickly clamping my jaws on its throat putting my power into my jaws.

When it tried to struggle out of my grip, I just smirked tasting its bitter blood on my tongue than with a small jerk of my head I snapped its neck, and it went limp. like with the other dremora

After it was dead, I went over to the Stone and took it from its place and stored it in my satchel. Suddenly the whole world started to catch fire and turned pure white and before I knew it. I was back in front of Kvatch tumbling out of the gate before it collapsed in a fiery blaze before disappeared leaving only a large scorch mark on the ground from where it was. I was not the only one. Menien was also on the ground, but he was unconscious. Some the guard tended to him.

The city was still in ruins but now the Oblivion gate was gone. All that was left of it was some large scorch marks on the ground and some of the city walls. I don't know how long I was in there, but now the sky was beginning to go back to normal as it darkened, having started rain and extinguish some of the flames in the process. Exhausted from all the fighting I then turned to see Savlian Matius running towards me followed by his men. they looked equally as tired from defending the camp.

Once he reached me he happily said "You closed the Gate? I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counterattack! I need you to come with us. You seem to have got as much of combat experience as my men. If not, then you certainly got the power. Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly before they have a chance to barricade the city gate."

"I am ready to help, let's go," I said turning back toward Kvatch gate running at it as he followed yelling "For Kvatch!"

Once we opened the city gate, we saw that everything was ruined and on fire, I looked as though nearly every small structure had been demolished in the attack. The some of the stone walls and buildings blackened from the fires that were still burning. The wood houses and buildings were nearly all destroyed and there were none that were completely intact. Even the castle in the distance looked as though it had taken heavy damage from the fight. As I looked around the ruined city I could see nothing but destruction Fortunately, the only build that seemed mostly intact, other than spire on top has been broken off, was what looked to be the chapel, which was exactly where I needed to go. The whole city was bleak. Small fires raged in certain areas destroying everything in their path. Despite the rain slowly putting them out slowly one by one.

The smell was no better as I could begin to smell the decay and burning of flesh and wood, even though the fresh scent of the rain. Widening my eyes realized that I was probably smelling bodies of the those who did not survive the Daedric invasion and even through the Oblivion Gate was closed, there were still Daedra lose within the city wreaking havoc. In was not long before some Daedra had spotted us and charged. All of us scattered in different directions taking out whatever Daedra we could find. Though that is of itself was challenging I, myself was able to take out a few scamps by raking my claws across their bodies maiming and killing them. But tracking them through smell alone as the rain washed any scents away

I had also encountered a few fearsome looking Dremora who put up a greater fight even managed to give me a gaping wound on my chest causing me to howl in pain a couple of time. However, I returned to favor by sinking either my claws or teeth into their necks and killing them. As soon as the courtyard in front of the chapel of Akatosh was clear Savlian approached me again saying

"Ha ha! We wiped the suckers out! It's now safe to pull those people out of the chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right. Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe if you are up for it"

I headed into the chapel my wounds already starting to heal once again. Inside the chapel was huge and, there were survivors scattered are everywhere, some were okay, some were injured. There are also few children and their families that had survived. In front of me was some stairs leading somewhere downward. I looked around for Marin before spotting a nearby blond lady and walked towards her, the claws on my feet clicking softly as they hit the stone, as she frozen a little " _Can you help me with_ something" I asked as the guards came in.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm going to be much help" she said a bit alarmed backing up.

 _"Do you know where I can find Martin_?" I asked.

"Brother Martin? Yes. He's right over there. He led a group of us here during the confusion of the initial attack. We owe him our lives." she said sacredly as she pointed to an Imperial man with shoulder-length brown hair and wearing gray priest robes standing by an altar before hurrying away, trying to get away from me as fast as possible.

I made my way to him. As I got a bit closer, I saw he was finishing up treating another man. Once he was finished he turned around and saw me. His blue eyes, the same as his father's, widened in shock a little before he spoke. "I heard about how you helped the guard drive the Daedra back and shut down the gate. Well done." Though I could tell he was a bit wary about my presence here given what I am. "what do you need" he asked

" _I came here because the emperor told me to find you,"_ I said urgently.

"The Emperor is dead, we heard the news from that guard over there, who came here a couple of hours ago before you even arrived here, and before that Oblivion Gate appeared." He said gesturing at a guard standing by a pillar across the room. "Who are you? What do you really want with me?" He asked a little frustrated now not looking like he wants to put up with this. Especially coming from a species that was created by another Daedric Prince.

"You're Martin, right the priest?" I asked wanting to make my point. I had to fulfill the Emperor's last request.

"Yes. I'm a priest. Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with It." he replied uncertainty in his voice.

" _Gods or not. We need your help_ " I told him.

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look. Look around. What good is a priest?" He said.

" _I'm not talking about you being a priest, I'm talking about you being Uriel Septim's son_ ," I said as the tip of my tail flicked in irritation.

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the emperor is my father? No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer." He said in disbelief. Unable to process that strange new fact. I would be too if someone told me something like that.

" _The Daedra came here for you"_ I explained to him as his expression shifted to horror.

"An entire city destroyed to get at me? Why? ... Because I'm the emperor's son?" He asked his voice rising an octave, not really wanting to believe it.

" _Why would I lie to you, there is no benefit to anyone in that in this case?"_ I asked him.

"I don't know. It's strange... I think you might be telling the truth. What does this mean? What do you want from me?" He said as he looked like he was starting to believe me.

" _I need you to come with me to Weynon Priory and talk to the grandmaster Jauffre_ " I simply said.

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say. You gave them hope. You helped them drive the Daedra back. So, I'll come with you to Weynon Priory in the morning and hear what Jauffre has to say." He finished then we both started towards the door together.

Then as we neared the door with some of the other refugees started following behind us, Savlian spoke up. "Attention everyone, I need you all to start heading to the refugee camp follow me please" He then turned and went out the door. Next Martin and I went through, and the rest of survivors followed us.

Outside it was still raining very heavily as we followed Savlian to the city gates. I turned my head and looked at the survivors, who were looking around at their ruined beloved city in a mixture of shock and grief. Some may have also lost their loved ones and were trying to process it. The rain had already put out most of the fires, though it would take a lot of rebuilding fix destroyed homes and walls. Plus, they had to find all the bodies of the people who perished in the siege. For the survivors, it must have been hard to lose everything they knew and lose people they knew. In time they would be able to rebuild their city, but right now the pain must have been fresh and raw, and people that they lost would never return to them. Those people's families would mourn them for a long time.

I continued to look around the ruined and desolated gray city and noticed that one family was staring at me, especially the older familiar looking Imperial man with brown hair and eyes who seemed to be the father. The looked to have had an expression of recognition on his face. While the rest of his family looked on in fear and amazement. Did the man know me or did he just recognize that I was a werewolf? I decided that it was probably the latter.

I still wondered what was that all about as we made our way through the city gate, past the barricade, and down to the encampment. About halfway down the mountain felt something grab my tail. I turned my head over my shoulder and slightly twisted my torso to see what was going on. it was a little girl with blond hair and brown eyes, hanging on to it with her little arms giggling as she did. When saw her I smiled slightly, wagging my tail back and forth causing the girl to move along with it effortlessly. Which caused the girl's giggles quickly becoming laughter as she swayed along with my tail. Looking like she was having the time of her life. I let out a bark of laughter, perking my ears up, feeling touched that there was one person that would approach me that was not apprehensive. I turned to look at Martin who was smirking. He must have been thinking that same thing, and maybe he knew the little girl. Still, it was like the little girl trusted me to not hurt her, which I wouldn't any way I am not a feral animal all the time after all.

" _Alright, little one. It's time to let go_ " I said her, and she got off running back to her family. Who unlike the girl did seem apprehensive?

"By the way, I didn't ask your name," he asked me when she was back with them.

" _My name is Nylia_ " I answered as we continued our way back down the mountain.

By the time we got to the camp it was sunset, and by the smell of it, dinner for the camp was already being made. Everyone was moving around from place to place, talking to each other. Some children were chasing each other back and forth. Other were doing chores. I inhaled catching a whiff of the meat cooking causing my stomach to growl. Deciding that I would need to hunt soon, I looked around to see. A few feet away Martin talking to a few people, most likely people he knew. I did not pay attention as I want to give them some privacy. Once he was finished, He turned around seeing me and smiled. I walked toward him smiling and I was glad that he was okay along with the rest of the survivors were. Though I imagine he was still unsure and shocked at what I told him earlier.

" _I see they started to make dinner_ ," I said knowing I had to eat soon, too. I figured that If I got too hungry I could lose control and hurt someone, and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Yes, they have, are you going to join us?" he asked while looking around at the people. He looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"No, I am really hungry for something fresh" I replied pausing to also look around at the in the camp before continuing "Plus it would be extremely bad if someone was near me when I am relying on instinct that way"

"Alright, I will see you when you I get back" He before turning around to go eat with the rest.

I walked to a nearby tree taking off my satchel, bow, and arrows off my back, setting them down before taking off into the forest on all fours. As I sprinted I felt the cool wind blowing on my face, the feel of the cool dirt and grass under my paws and, the fresh smell of the grass and trees. The sound of crickets chirping in the distance. I loved the sensation of all these things as much as I enjoyed the freedom I was given earlier today. Once I was sure I was far away from Kvatch or any other city, and very deep into the woods. I inhaled deeply to pick up any scents and I listened for any nearby heartbeat. After a few minutes, I picked up on some tantalizing scents followed by, several heartbeats a mile away and, following it till I came upon a deer herd by a stream. Some of them seemed to be grazing, others seemed to be drinking from the stream, and there was a few keeping watch. I crouched down low ready to spring and let my instincts take over.

I let out a hungry growl as sprang at my prey. But, by the time my prey heard me, it was too late, and I slammed into to it knocking it down as the rest quickly took off. I then held on to my prey as it struggled to get away, and I instinctively went for its throat. I crush its windpipe in the process. Biting down further I kept my hold on it. I could hear my preys choke on the blood that was it throat. Despite this, it still struggled to escape but it was useless. As I continued to hold on until it was dead. I then opened my jaws from around its neck and tore into its side, laying down I started to eat in peace. Stripping the flesh from the carcass, enjoying the taste. Slipping further into that peaceful oblivion as I ate

When I was finished eating, I slowly felt reason once again return to me. I looked at the buck which was now nearly a skeleton with a few scraps. Now full, I felt perched getting up and making my way over to the stream. Before lapping up some of the cool water washing down the rest of my meal. I looked at my recently blood-stained paws and muzzle from my dinner, and a little earlier in oblivion. Geez, I look like a mess I thought to myself before promptly washing clean my muzzle, face, and arms of thoroughly once more.

Once done, I took off back toward where Kvetch's refugee camp was. Using my memory with the aid of my scent of smell, and my hearing to guide me back. When I arrived, the camp was almost quiet. Which I guessed was because most of everyone was asleep, Martin most likely as well. However, there were a few people still up, but these people were mostly the surviving guard. This included Savlian who was just sitting by a fire and keeping watch and a few others. Looking for my things, I noticed that my belongings were by bedroll that was placed near one of the tents. But not too close to the tent. I like someone must have placed them here. My guess is that Martin, judging the presence of his scent on them, as well as the bedroll, must have been the one to place them there. Smiling, I went over and laid down on the bedroll on my side with my hind legs sprawled out facing the forest. I soon fell deep asleep with head resting on my folded arms


	4. The return to Waynon Priory

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the blood moon werewolves, and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation using the concept of course.

AN: In Addition to the posting of this new chapter, I have also gone back and revised and edited previous chapters.

* * *

The next morning after almost everybody had gotten up and had eaten breakfast. The time had come for Martin and me to leave the refugee camp and head towards Weynon Priory. But not before Martin gave the news of his departure. so, all the Kvatch survivors came up to him to say farewell. It seemed bittersweet, especially since no one knew if they would meet again. I kept my distance giving them the chance to say their goodbyes. Meanwhile, most were keen on staying away from me though, but I did not mind they were just being cautious after all.

As Martin was saying his goodbyes to the refugees, I saw the same family from yesterday, the one with the little girl that hitched a ride on my tail. I looked at them and smiled I was just glad that their family was safe. The little girl, of course, saw me and, waved happily at me while tugging on her parent clothes as if trying to get their attention. Just then the father turned his head to see me smiling and returned a smile of his very own. However, then furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as if trying to remember something. Giving up he looked away and focused back on his family. Pretty soon Martin walked back up to me after having said goodbye to the people that he knew.

" _Ready to go_ ," I asked trying to make sure he really was up to this. I could not blame him for being unsure of what lies ahead. After all, I myself was unsure of what lied ahead. but, the best thing to do was to move forward and see where things went from there. I was just waiting for him to decide for himself when he was ready. He smiled a little sheepishly before answering.

"Ready as I will ever be, even though I have no idea of what lies in store for me. I have not been able to really grasp what you told me yesterday" he said with uncertainty mixed with a little bit of determination.

 _"You and me both_ ," said to him with a small smile to reassure him before continuing "I am still new to this too. Though it may sound odd, I just started this whole thing yesterday " I told him.

"Well, maybe we will both figure out this eventually," he said with a little gloom in his voice.

" _Yes, maybe,"_ I said not sure what say next.

That was all was said before we started our way to Weynon Priory. As we walked in silence the journey pretty much uneventful most of time as we made our way. The wind was blowing lightly and jostling my fur as I walk on all fours as we made our way down the bluff. Along the way and after we passed some of the caves that were along the side of the road back. Eventually we come across the same camp that I had passed on the way to Kvatch. However, this time since we were moving at human pace, so they were immediately alerted again when we were passing it.

In total there were five people and a dog in the camp. One was an imperial male who had light brown hair and wore light gray looking armor and a sheathed sword around his waist. Standing near him was a female khajitt, who had tan fur wore simple common clothing with the small sheath attached to a belt around her waist. Across from them and the one near the tent was male Nord wearing heavy armor and wielding an ax. The other two were not like those three. One of them was a bosmer with dark hair, he wore also wore common clothing like the khajitt. Interestingly enough, he was also being carrying a bow and quiver and was reaching to retrieve an arrow. Looking ready to fire. Lastly, there was a dunmer woman she seems to be wearing a robe. Unlike the others it looked like she was carrying no weapon at all, instead, she simply raised her hands like the way I would raise my claws to attack. Finally, there was the black dog which stood behind them growling at us, its teeth bared ready to attack if we ignored its warning. The others quickly readied their weapons and started stalking towards us. In retaliation, Martin and I braced ourselves to defend ourselves.

Martin slightly held up his hands, eyes forward I could tell he did not want fight as much as I didn't. Meanwhile, I steeled myself also started to growl at them in warning to not attack. There was silence apart from the dog and I growling. Martin however spoke up addressing the bandits. "We mean you no trouble. We are just passing through" He said trying to talk them down. However, it did not seem to be working as the Imperial Bandit replied.

"Too late, Mr. Holy man. we're pretty sure that you have something valuable to you" he said eyeing us strangely before the khajitt approached "Plus we can use your Mutt's pelt for warmth in the cold nights" and to that I focused my eyes on her and, began to snarl at her while rising on two legs while raising my arms and readying my claws, to show that I was more than a common animal.

 _"I like to see you try,"_ I said dangerously still snarling.

They did jump back a little. The humans and elves gasping. The khajitt seemed unfazed, brandishing her dagger defensively. Meanwhile, the dog backed off, ear flattened, and tail tucked between its legs, whimpering before taking off in the opposite direction. Abandoning the rest of them, However, the shock wore off before they charged. Barreling towards us while the Archer and the dunmer woman remained behind to attack from a distance.

I charged at the melee fighters engaging them, while Martin stayed back as well, which I was fine with since I am supposed to protect him. Focusing back on fighting these bandits. I still met the Nord bandit head on delivering a few powerful swipes to his head. However, it did not do much as he was wearing a helmet protecting his head. He stumbled back momentarily from my paws hitting his helmet. He screamed in pain when my claws found purchase on his skin. He screamed in pain as I pounced on knocking him down. However, I still had to deal with the other four as well. Out of the corner eye, I saw a beam of the bluish-white race by hitting the archer as he prepared to fire. On contact, he literally froze as his body iced over from a constant beam, and he collapsed dead. As I pounced back on the blinded bandit clawing and ripping at his armor until I finally tore off the chest plate before stamping down and crushing him to death with my paws.

Once I was finished with him, the searing heat hit my side and I howled in pain as fire scorched my fur and skin leaving me in agony. I turned despite the pain to see the Dunmer woman a few feet away smirking. "you and your friend may have killed my friends, but it will take more to kill me you, s'wit. As I was turned her ready to attack I felt a hand on my side. At first, it hurt even more then it was replaced by a familiar soothing cool sensation. Turned my head to see Martin had placed one of his hands on my side sending a white mist over it while looking forward with his other hand stretched out emitting the same blueish white color from before. Once my side was healed I turned my head back forward as Martin took his hand off. He smiled at me before charging at the khajitt firing another beam of ice her.

I, on the other hand, charged at the Imperial bandit, claws ready to strike. My Initial blow was blocked by his shield, however, he still staggered back from the force of the impact. He then charged at me swinging his sword in time to graze my neck. I staggered a little and growling before swiping a blow at his legs. Knocking him down. I took the opportunity to pounce nailing him to the ground before clawing at his neck killing him. By that time Martin had finished off the khajitt woman and was fighting the Dunmer. However, they were locked in a stalemate, both casting beams of fire and ice at each other only to meet the other beam. Where the two attacks met there was a pillar of steam. I pulled my bow and an arrow from my back. I cocked it in the bow, aimed it her head and fired. The arrow sailed through the air killing her. She collapsed as Martins attack finally hit her. Once she was dead we relaxed and straightened up.

I immediately went to the archer and gather his remaining ten arrows placing them in my quiver. So that I would not run at when I needed them.

We soon were back on our way to Weynon Priory. On our way to our destination, We traveled in silence after our encounter with the bandits. It seemed that we did not want to talk as it did not need to be discussed. I was used killing the enemy, but I did not know about him. Since I did not know him that well. I was not sure what to say, during that time we passed the caves and mines that I passed on the way to Kvatch. Although along the way we once again ran into few more scuffles with bandits, which we took care of if they attacked us first. Along the way we neared Skingrad and I immediately got down on all fours to look a bit less intimidating.

The closer we got to the city, we passed a few people along the way. Mostly the reaction was the flinching at the sizing of me.

Three of them approached Martian. "hello stranger" One imperial man greeted Martin. behind him there stood a woman and girl. The women looking at me warily. The little girl, however, was smiling at me

"Hello "replied Martin "How is your day going"

"We are getting by. but we were curious, did you know anything about what happened to Kvatch?" the man asked. That slightly peaked my interested, as some these people already heard on what happened

"yes, we just left it, I was there when it happened," Martian said somberly.

"we heard that the Daedra attacked, what happened." The man asked.

"An oblivion gate had opened in front of the city, and the Daedra attack for unknown reasons" Martian replied "I Was able to get some people back to chapel in time, the guard and Nylia here, were able to liberate the city" after the Martin said this the man look at his attire before smiling and responding.

"I am glad you and your dog were able to get to safety." At that looked him and rolled my eyes. which he gave me confused look in return.

The little girl however, tugged on the man pant leg, when he looked down at her she said "daddy, can I pet the doggy. He then looked at me before addressing martin. "What do you think can she"

"Ask her, it is her choice" he replied smiling. _"I don't really mind if the child pets me, but if the adults try it I will stand on two legs,"_ I told him

The little girl approached me giggling "May I pet you doggy" she asked. " _Go right ahead. Little one"._ She gasped in surprise, before giggling again. She stepped closer and a rand her hand through to fur on my shoulder, and neck. she petted me for a few more minute before here parent pulled her away. "bye Doggy. Said as they left towards the city,

When we finally passed Skingrad the guard and civilians around the gate looked at us weirdly. Though there were some of looked weary or terrified as they edged their way towards the door to get to safety. The guard themselves were tense and ready to defend, but they did nothing further. We passed the main gate I returned to being back on two feet as we followed the path as it leads to the city walls.

The rest of the journey after that remained uneventful. Apart from a few encounters with wild creatures. When we passed the bridge town and guards eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering where Bryan was but stilled did to watch my relief. We moved on until finally after more few hours of traveling we finally neared Weynon Priory. By then it was already in the afternoon.

As we got closer I realized something was wrong as I smelt blood and heard fighting. Eventually, Both Martin and I saw it was chaos going on. The first thing I saw was familiar red robes assassins that I fought in the prison secret tunnels. One of the houses had been set on fire, while the fighting was going on. one of the red robes had just finished cutting down a shepherd. Bryan was engaged in combat with another at the moment and look like he was struggling. As that was going on Eranor came running up to us.

"Help! You must help! They're killing everyone at Weynon priory!" he yelled panicked.

 _"Hold on. Tell me what happened here"_ I asked also direct my words at Martin, so he could hear me.

"I don't know! I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead!" he replied.

" _Do you know who attacked?"_ I asked confirming my suspicions as he started to explain what happened.

"I was in the sheepfold when they attacked. I heard the Prior talking to someone. Looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travelers, ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran."

Suddenly worried for Jauffre's safety in this mess, I asked. " _Is Jauffre alright"_

"I don't know. I think he might be still In the Chapel praying, You must help us!" He answered before taking off as one the assassins noticed us and charged brandishing a mace.

Both Martin and charged at him as well. Martin pulled out a small dagger as he did and promptly stabbed the assassin in the arm after. When the dagger made contact it produced electricity shocking him and doing some damage. But not before the attacker landed a blow to Martin causing him to stagger backward. I then took advantage of the assassin's distraction and pounced on him so hard that the armor just disappeared. Leaving him to be vulnerable to my teeth and claws. Which I immediately took advantage of killing him.

Bryan came running up to us having already just finished defeating his own opponent, who lay dead in the background. As he reached us he spoke "Nylia, thank the Nine you are okay" his eye then shot to Martin beside me before continuing" I see you finally brought back Martin Septim" Besides me, I saw Martin flinch a little at the name. As Bryan continued "that is great, though we need to get to the Grandmaster"

" _Lead the way_ " was all I said when the three of us made our way to the priory house. When we got near we saw a monk kill one the assassins, before coming towards us sword still in hand.

"Gods blood! They came out of nowhere" he exclaimed before asking " Have you seen Grandmaster Jauffre?"

"We were on our way to find him now" Replied Martin before Bryan continued

" _He is in the chapel where we are headed now"_

"Quick he may need our help," the monk said that the four of us ran into the chapel. The Whitestone building right by the priory

When we got inside we found Jauffre in the middle of fighting off some of the assassins. however, they outnumbered him three to one. But it looked like he was doing an impressive job holding his own against them. We then charged at the assassins, but since it was five to three. When they were taken care we all put away our weapons, (natural, magical, or metal) and I turned toward Jauffre who spoke first.

"Your back, Thank Talos," he said looking relieved that we had returned, and with a quick glance at Martin looking relieved, before continuing. "They attacked without warning. I was praying when I heard the Prior Maborel shout. I had just time to arm myself." He then like realized something important The Amulet of Kings! I fear that was the target of this attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe. He finished

" _We'll go and check on it_ ," I said

"We'll go together. But I fear the worst" he replied

With that, the five of us followed him out of the chapel and towards the prior house as Jauffre lead. Once Inside we followed him up the stairs and towards his office. However, instead of going into the office we went into a side room. Where he went to a small chest and knelt to an opened it. Suddenly gasping he then stood back up before saying. "They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

" _I would not say they defeated us at every turn, after all, I did manage to find Martin_ ," I said nudging my head towards Martin. Who smiled slightly but still hesitantly when I acknowledge him.

"If It weren't for Nylia here I would not even be alive, and the enemy would have truly won" Martin then said reassuringly.

Jauffre then smile brightly at that before saying "Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir and lost the Amulet of Kings. Martin cannot stay here. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."

"But where would even Martin be safe" Bryan asked before I added on " _That is a good question, surely, he can't stay here, or he will get attacked again_ "

"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time, at least... Cloud Ruler Temple, I think. The hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once." Jauffre explained before leaving the room and the rest of us followed him back outside.

Once outside Jauffre called over the monk that helped us fight the assassins off in the chapel. When he came over Jauffre said "Brother Pineal, I need you to prepare three horses. We need to get Martin Septim to cloud ruler before these assassins come again"

"Right away, Grandmaster" He replied as he left. When he returned ten minutes later, he and two other boys held the reigns of three horses.

One was a light brown, the other two were white and brown. However, the horses were a bit antsy in my presence. As they started to fidget once they saw me and the three handlers hand to try to calm them down. I also moved away from them, so they could relax a little bit more. Once they were calmer Martin mounted the brown horse taking the reins in his hands. while the Bryan and Jauffre mounted the other two. I on the other hand just dropped down on all four legs as I prepared to run.

Once we were ready, we all took off out of Weynon Priory as Jauffre led the way. As we headed made our way to Cloud ruler temple I kept my distance from the horses, so I would not freak them out. While keeping pace with them. I still enjoyed the feeling the dirt and grass underneath my paws, the wind blowing in my face, and the forest racing by as I agilely avoided anything that I might run into.

As we made our way to cloud ruler temple the scenery changed quite a few times. It had changed from green forests, to yellow forests, and to fields. As we neared the mountains I started to notice that the air became gradually chillier was went along. Which to me it was not really a problem as my thick black fur provided me a lot of warmth from the biting icy air. My nose was the only thing to was exposed, but even as it felt numb it could still smell everything just fine. Just in case I smell something that is off. However, my companions were not as lucky as me. Because they must rely on their armor or clothing for warmth. I shudder at the thought so being freezing cold.

We had eventually stopped at a small lake in order to recharge. The three of them led to the horses to the water and despite some reluctance with one of them, the horses dipped their heads down to the water to drink. While I made my way away from the rest of them to get a drink as well. Once I found the perfect spot, I lowered my own head to the water and lapped up the icy water my tongue. Quenching my thirst for a while.

Raising my head again. I Looked the rest of them, as they sat down and were just taking. From what Could hear they were asking asked other asking each other about themselves. Bryan had asked Martin what he was doing before this whole mess.

To which Martin said "I am or rather was, a priest for Akatosh in Kvatch, this was before the Daedra attacked and Nylia told me that am the heir to the throne. Bryan then shared "My family also worships Akatosh.

Martin then asked "what about you, based on your uniform you are Imperial city guard correct"

"Yes, that Is correct, I was senor gate guard for one of the districts" he explained.

Martin was silent before asking" so how did you did get in involved with all this"

"I was on guard duty when Nylia had raced by. I after her. chased her fearing she would kill someone. However, she said head to Weynon Priory to she said was an important mission. With permission from the captain followed her to make sure she did no harm anyone." He said gesturing to what looked like one of sheathed his swords. It martin also looked like he just nodded.

"Though I miss my family greatly," Bryan said.

"What is your family like," asked Jauffre

"It Is me, my wife, Lorena and our kids, Samul, Maryle, Mary, and Emma" Bryan replied.

A short while later. We were back on the road again making our way through the mountain after we had made a left turn heading north. There was now a little snow on the ground as we followed the path. And along the way, we passed the passed a dark stone wall that I assumed was probably Bruma. The sun began to set as we finally reached a large grey fortress with enormous wooden doors. Jauffre, Martin, and Bryan dismounted from their horses, but still held the reigns as we waited in front of the fortress.


	5. Cloud Ruler Temple

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the blood moon werewolves, and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation using the concept of course.

After a few seconds, the gates finally opened. To reveal, five blades dressed in their armor running towards us. While some had their eyes trained on me. Who looked to be ready order to defend themselves, and my companions. The leading Blade went up to Jauffre and Martin addressing Jauffre. "Grandmaster is this ...?" he started to ask speechlessly as he glanced at Martin. Jauffre smiled before answering his unfinished question.

"Yes, Cyrus. This is the Emperor's son, Martin Septim." He then turned toward Martin bowing slightly as did the other two. Martin looked self-conscious at the gesture

"My lord! Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years!" he greeted Martin respectfully.

"Ah, well, thank you! The honor is mine." Martin said in return. Just

The leading Blade looked at me. "Sire, what Is this thing," he said defensively. I narrowed my eyes at that, growling a little

Martin Intervened "Nylia is a friend of mine, she was the one who helped free Kvatch and brung me back to Weynon Priory" after he said that we both slightly relaxed. But he seemed till suspicious

Then Jauffre spoke again this time addressing Martin. "Come. Your Blades are waiting to greet you." With that Cyrus and the two of the other Blades turned around heading back up the stairs, while the other two Blades took the reins of the horses. They were promptly followed by Jauffre and Martin and Bryan and me, as well as the Blades leading the horses inside the fortress. Inside the was two flights of stairs. As we climbed up one flight of the stairs, I could not help but wonder how we would be able to stop Dagon. Although I am more confident, since we got Martin safely to Cloud ruler temple we may have a chance after all. All we had to do is find where those people took Amulet of kings and take it back. Of course, that was easier said than done. For one we did not even have a clue of where they hid it.

Finally getting to the top of the second flight. I stood back on two legs, the blades that escorted us took their places in one of two rows that lined each side of the path. Behind the Blades on the right was a large square patch of grass. On the left was medium stone building with an opened doorway. From that doorway came two teenage boys, one Redguard and one Nord, who promptly took the reins of the horses (who moving nervously behind us) from the blades behind us (who took their places also) and took them into the stable. Martin followed Jauffre to some steps in front of the temple. As they got their Martin stood directly in the middle while Jauffre moved to the side. They faced the Blades before Jauffre spoke as we all watched.

"Blades! Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos." he paused letting it sink in before continuing "But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, a true son of Uriel Septim!"

At the Blades simultaneously drew their swords and saluted and began to cry out happily. "Hail, Dragonborn! Hail, Martin Septim! Hail!" they chanted proudly. Even Bryan began chanting it while pulling out one of his own swords before falling silent so Jauffre could speak again. This time turning and speaking directly to Martin as the Blades and Bryan put their swords.

"You're Highness. The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne." Martin smiled a little hesitantly as he looked at Jauffre before turning and facing the Blades again.

"Jauffre. All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days." he finished adding "That's it. Thank you."

After he finished Jauffre then spoke unsure what to say "Well, then. Thank you, Martin." He then turned back to the Blades "We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain?" At this point the Blades dispersed, returning to their duties and moving in different direction. Two blades moving past us and went down the steps.

I move forward towards Martin as Bryan followed me but went to talk to Jauffre who was walking away. Nearing Martin, I noticed the Bryan started heading toward Jauffre most likely to speak to him. Martin smiled at me a little, but it did not reach his eyes. I smiled back and gently wagged my tail reassuringly. He noticed it and spoke

"Not much of a speech, was it? Didn't seem to bother them, though." He glanced at the Blades that were idle keeping watch while speaking "The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim... I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you. But everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do. How to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven't the faintest idea." he said somberly. I could tell he was feeling the weight of the world.

I glanced at Bryan and Jauffre conversing with each other. Discussing Bryans own efforts during this ordeal as before looking at Martin again. " _I don't think that anyone would know what to do in your shoes. However, I believe that we should focus on finding the where the ones responsible took the Amulet of kings. Then we should be able to work towards what to do next_."

He seemed to brighten up a little at what I said. "Of course. The Amulet of Kings. So, we… I... "He corrected himself "can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion invasion."

 _"Which also mean you would be crowned the emperor"_ I reminded him

"The Emperor... that's an idea that will take some getting used to. In any case, we need the Amulet first. Maybe Jauffre will know where to start." He replied but I had a feeling that he would do fine. From how much I Knew him far, I could tell he was a determined person.

" _I have confidence that you will get through this,"_ I told him as I was heading toward Bryan and Jauffre. As I got there Bryan was finishing their conversation. Jauffre then turned towards me as Bryan smiled. Though I did not know why Jauffre then spoke.

"You have proven yourselves loyal servants of the Empire, as worthy as any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side during this crisis. As the Grandmaster of the Blades, I would be honored to accept you into our order." he finished then asked "Will you join us?

My eyes widened in shock. To say I was surprised would be quite an understatement. They were offering to accept me in the Blades, why? Though it felt nice to trusted enough to be invited to join. After a moment I spoke " _Yes, I like to join the Blades and defend Martin._

Jauffre smiled then spoke again this time speaking to the both of us. "It is my honor to welcome you both into our ranks as". As he said this one blade came out the temple with two swords hand. Once he stopped in front of us he held out them as Jauffre spoke. "As a Brother Knight and a Sister of the Blades, you both receive an Akaviri katana" with that Bryan took his own and marveled at it. I however just stared at mine before speaking and looking back at Jauffre.

" _Thank you for the katana but have no real use for a blade since I have my teeth and claws_ ," I told him. But I was still grateful for the blade anyway

"That is no matter, your blade will be kept in the temple if you ever were to ever need It," he said as the Blade with my katana silently walked back into to the temple. Almost immediately Jauffre also followed him in. But before he did so, he turned back towards us one more time. "In the morning, I will have assignments for them both of you, so you two may need to get some rest," he said before going into the building.

Glancing around at the now near empty courtyard; save for a few blades patrol the area and looking out at the watchtower. Martin must have already gone into the temple while we were being accepted into the Blades by Jauffre. I could not blame him it seemed that this whole thing turned everybody's life on the heads.

As I looked around once more, the sun was finishing setting leaving the last rays of orange to disappear. In turn, leaving the partially cloudy night sky to revealing the brilliantly shining red Masser and the smaller bright white moon Secunda. Looking at them brought on an odd sensation that seemed almost like a call. It felt very so familiar and my mind was brought back to my cage, and the nights I would start trying to get out. The feeling that would prompt me to scratch up the place in the attempt to get out? Not wanting to dwell on it I headed to the left side of the fortress trying to ignore the feeling, as I looked over the mountain ranges. It was so peaceful out here and it seems so surreal like it was a dream. Like I would wake up and be back in that cell again.

Beside me, I heard a single pair footstep walk up and stop right next to me. Their breathing was steady and calm. Turning my head, I saw it was just Bryan, who stood by the edge like I was. However, he was no longer wearing helmet revealing his short brown hair, instead, it was tucked underneath one of his arms and the katana in the other hand. I turned my head back toward the forest, my eyes scanning the surrounding mountains for any threats natural or those assassins.

Tilting my head slightly I started sniffing the air. There was also nothing that smelled out of the ordinary either. Besides the normal scents of the area in addition to the icy bite of the snow, the sharp fresh scent of the pine trees, and the musky smell of the rodents that made their way on the mountain floor below. Other than that, and the sound of the remaining Blades footsteps, the crackle of the fire on the torches, and the heavy breath of the horses in the stable next to us. As my ears stood straight up and forward alert to pick up any out of place sounds.

"It is very beautiful out here" Bryan finally said breaking the relative silence.

" _Yes, it is quite beautiful"_ I answered idly as I continued to scan the area below as I continued switching the subject. _'It seems that these past couple of days have been odd, though._

"I know what you mean. Only yesterday I was just a regular guard in the imperial city with my family, now I have been promoted to a Blade" he said. Life is odd something

 _"I know what you mean. Yesterday I was in a cell for the rest of my days. Now I am here also having been accepted into the Blades. Speaking of which did Jauffre ask you to join while I was speaking to Martin_ " I said. Genuinely curious about the conversation that occurred while I was speaking to Martin.

"Of course, While I did not do as much as you. He said my experience as a city guard helped proved that I would be good Blade" he answered as I turned to face him leveling my head again while he faced me back, relaxing my ears, but still was listening.

I chuckled mentally (both to myself and to him). " _Hard to believe how things can change so much good or bad_." He smirked a little. I could tell he agreed with me here.

"I know what you mean. Though I do miss my wife and kids. I suppose in the morning I will have to send a letter to them to tell them about my promotion." He said full on smiling. The way he spoke of them reminded me of my own family before I got separated from them.

"What about you? He asked suddenly "Do you have a family of your own? You said you were in prison, but you must have had pack somewhere." he said. I sighed. I really did not want to talk about them. Mostly because it still made me forlorn to think about them.

" I don't want to talk about it," I said to him as a sadly as I felt. I did not help with that calling feeling present. I continued to try to ignore it

"Oh, I see. I am Sorry " he muttered. His face showing a little empathy.

" _It is something that I a bit touchy for me to talk about. I am sorry_." explaining to him while focusing my attention back to the area why I was acting the way I was.

"It's fine" was all he said and for a few more minutes we just stood there in silence.

Finally feeling tired I yawned, my mouth opening wide as I made a low sound, and slightly curling my tongue back before closing my mouth again. Not ten second later I heard Bryan give a yawn also though his sounded more muffled.

"I guess I am going to go to bed now. Wake me up if anything happens" I said flexing my claws and stretched out, before moving away from the ledge moving towards the grassy area in front of the temple.

"Alright goodnight. I going to stay up another hour or so before I turn in too" he replied as I made my way to the steps. I then noticed that there were two other Blades out here patrolling

As I got there I laid down on my belly on the spot. Using my paws as a cushion tried to get comfortable. I could have gone inside with the rest of the Blades, but I preferred outside better. I enjoy the outdoors. Plus, if anything happened I could respond quicker. Before closing my eyes, I felt that familiar call but tried to ignore it once more as I fell asleep


	6. Instinct

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the blood moon werewolves, and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation using the concept of course.

* * *

Sometime later as I was still sleeping soundly. I was awoken by an odd sensation and my instincts immediately took over as I heard it.

" _Come to me my, my hound" whispered_ a silky voice that was so inviting that I wanted to obey it. The voice sounded like a master calling,

Opening my eyes obediently, I Immediately got up from my laying position. Looking up at the red and white spheres in the sky. I let out a long howl causing some prey animals nearby, that I now noticed, to start panicking in a strange looking thing across from me. Some of the things around me looked strange It appeared that I was standing in front of some odd large dens. In front of them was a two-legged prey who was standing alert looking at me just like a prey would as I gaze at it.

("Nylia? are you alright?" ) he made noises, which I could not understand, as he drew a strange silver metal object (which burned my nose). However, I could also smell it own delicious scent underneath it. I snarled at him and prepare to pounce. All of a sudden, the strange den behind it somehow opened and other prey come out, and the joined the first one. Their eyes were on me, as I tried to pick out the weakest of them to eat. I gave a hungry snarl at him baring my teeth

(What's going on) The noise came from a strong looking brown furred one. And the first one responded (Nylia is now actually acting like a vicious animal). Afterwards, the others in their strange metal shells drew the metal sticks. 

I continued to scan that heard until I found an old looking prey. The easiest to take down. Perfect. My eyes fixed on him as I prepared to pounce and go for the kill.

 _"Not yet, hound. Come to me then you can eat_ " said the voice rang out again. While want to kill what was in front of me. I was compelled to happily obey it, and immediately I turned to my right towards the edge of the dens. Getting down on all four legs before running to it. As I got there stopping at it before I fell off. I heard some of their strange low howl like noises chase after me. However, I was not paying attention to the noises as I glanced over the ledge before bunching up my muscles leaping off. 

As I was falling I angled myself grabbing onto the stone wall. Stopping before pushing off again landing hitting the ground with a soft thud. It hurt briefly but the pain was gone as I sprinted southeast through the mountain area. Along the way, I passed an oblivion gate. However, I did not stop as needed to follow the call.

Not long after, I crossed into the woods passing numerous trees as the voice beckoned me on. My breath even as I bolted to the source of the feeling. Along the way, I passed some more odd dens. Soon enough the feeling told me to head south now as I crossed into an area with less trees I eventually came across a wooden structure that seemed to cross the river. Moving quickly across it as I made my way getting nearer to the source. Finally, I came to a clearing that that had a white moss-covered statue a man holding a spear and a wolf at his side and wearing a buck's skull. My Master, The Master of all Hunts. 

In front of it was a small camp. There was three other prey here, who looked at me astonished as I stood back on two legs than walking forwards as they backed up. Ignoring them I stopped in front of my master's statue and bowed 

_Finally, you have and answered my call and arrived, my hound. The hare crouches before the fox's muzzle. I have a task for you to accomplish. Set you to hunt for my amusement and to sate your own hunger for flesh._ At the mention, my stomach growled, and I let out a small whine. Hunger coursing through my body at my master's sounds. _In Harcane Grove is a quarry worthy of the chase and an excellent meal. First named, last tamed, the unicorn runs wild there. Fetch me this creature's horn, My hound. And you will be rewarded further._

As my master finished I began to salivate a little at the thought of the kill. On how the unicorn's meat with taste. As I did so I heard my master chuckled. Looking for my prey, I stuck my nose in the air, scanning the area for any unusual scents such as the unicorn my Master wanted me to kill. Quickly I picked up a tantalizing scent the came from little southeast of here amongst the usual smell of dirt, trees, other prey, and the strange prey next to me. There were also the scents of five stranger smelling things near my intended prey. However, I could also faintly smell the others of my kind lurking about.

I could also hear the heartbeats of six creatures from here. One of which sounded like my prey. Preparing myself for the kill, I bolted on four legs toward the source of the beating. I soon came upon my kill not too far away. I crouched low as I stalked it. It was grazing in a meadow seemingly oblivious to my presence. Its horn faintly glinting in the moonlight. Which also gave its white body a silvery glow for long though.

With a snarl, I bolted forward catching it by surprise. It spun around immediately. Letting out a long cry rearing back on its hind legs and kicking it front legs defensively, before charging to meet me head-on. It horns lowered in order to inflict damage to me, but I immediately dodged its attack. 

I twisted my body to the side before maneuvering around the danger. MY claws sunk into the animal's flesh. Making a very satisfying tearing sound as they tore down the animal's neck and side. The smell of the blood I wafted toward me as It poured out the wound profusely. The smell drew me in further into my hunger, as I continued to hold on while the thing bucked in order to throw me off. Right before I could sink my teeth into its throat when i was ripped away from it abruptly and thrown to the other side of the meadow. My prey cried out as my claws were forcefully removed from it. How dare something interrupt my kill!. Snarling angrily, I got look at what interrupted. 

What interrupted me was a brown huge strange beast grasping a large metal object, like the metal stick from before Behind it was a few others like it. They all had long-curved horns on top of their heads and hooved feet. One of them was a bit smaller, had black fur, and had very much smaller and curvier horns then the other two. It was also carrying a much object smaller object. Which the other was about the same size as the first one, had darker brown fur. While the last two were black, have large curved horns, and were carrying small metal objects as well. 

My prey, however, stood its ground stayed behind too. Pointing it horn at me ready to attack. Which was good because I could taste it delicious meat already. However, it was near impossible to do so with those other five there. I desperately wanted that kill, though the other odd creature posed some threat to preventing me from getting to my prey. They were closing in though and I needed to figure out a way to take them out and kill my prey. 

Still snarling I launched myself at one of the other creatures. Slashing at it before it could start to defend itself. One of my blow had landed on it arm, creating a long gash. It howled agonizingly as the other two and the unicorn closed as well. 

The one I injured recovered immediately. It begun swung its weapon at me, and I tried twisting out of the way, but it still managed land a blow of its own. The weapon slashed straight across my chest, leaving a gruesome gash. I let out an agonized pain filled howl as the others moved in on me. I clutched one paw on my chest as raised the other up to defend myself. Bracing myself for the inevitable assault from the creatures 


	7. Pack

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the blood moon werewolves, and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation using the concept of course

* * *

Suddenly, a snarl rang from the woods behind the creatures. Slowly one of my kind emerged from the bushes behind them followed by four others entering the meadow from other multiple points. All but one of the strange creature had also looked at them see what the source of the noise behind them was. I could smell their growing fear as the pack made their way fully into the clearing. They started to fidget nervously as the large silver one stood on their hind legs, teeth bared as it snarled once more. From its size, scent, and how it behaved it seemed to be the alpha of the pack.

The four others followed the alpha's lead and stood up as well. One of the brown ones was suspiciously staying closer to the bushes that it came out of than the others were. It seemed a bit more defensive than the others were. Constantly changing its stance based on the movement of the thing. its smell also smells odd, but also oddly familiar to me though I could not place it now. The other wolves seemed to be more focused on the creatures in front of us.

Turning my attention towards the alpha again. Its eyes also met mine briefly and I could tell that it was powerful and commanding. It gave an equally commanded growl toward me. One that signified that it wanted me to obey its orders. Which was strange because I did not know them, yet it seemed that there was still something that was odd about that. The growl from the alpha told me that he wanted me to stay where I am. I will until I had an open shot of my prey. In turn, I gave another growl toward him along with nudging my head toward the Unicorn. As if to tell him that It was mine to kill and bring back to our master.

It stared back but seemed to understand my intention, before facing the creature giving an attack snarl to the rest of us. The largest creature jumped back a little before raining its stick on defense, as did the others.

The alpha crouched down low to the ground before springing towards the leader, claws poised to kill. As it collided with the creature, they were both knocked to the floor. In that split second, the rest of us pounced as well soon after. A battle soon ensued between both sides.

I collided with one of the smaller one as I was trying to aim for the Unicorn in the center, the creature I collided with stumbled back as slammed into it Almost falling over in doing so but knocking the weapon out of its paws. Snarling at him for getting in the way of my prey, I raised one clawed paw as it struggled beneath me before slashing its chest. It roared in pain before shoving me off. It grabbed its weapon in the moment that it shoved me off. I quickly got up as well. before it could slash at me. As it swung down, it missed me barely as I moved out the way.

However, in that second another member of the pack, tackled the thing as it was distracted once more, knocking the things weapons out of it hand. The wolf then lounged down at its throat. Clamping on it as the thing tried to howl once more, but instead gargled a bit as it was choked. The scene of the blood wafting towards as the thing Finally gave out and died.

However, the scent of the blood was enough to drive me into a frenzy. Hungrily Scanning the skirmish that was going on, finally spotted my prey about to be cornered by another wolf. MINE. Snarling I charged at the thief and MY kill. Closing the distance and the other turned around to face me. Snarling still, pointed a claw at my prey before swiping the air at the other. It, in turn, growled back at me, before looking back at the prey. It leaped at the prey. Soaring through the air until it landed to the creature, restraining it as cried out frantically under the male's weight.

I followed promptly propelling myself forward, reaching the both before stopping. The wolf was holding down the prey as it struggled. Its. He looked at me before nudging his head toward the prey, as if offering it to me. Looking at him my ears perked before I gave a joyful bark. I made my way closer.

Nearing our preys head, I bent low to the ground, grabbing its head with my sharp-clawed paws. It squealed even harder as I did this. But remained restrained by the male, who was salivating as his claws raked its body. Once more the scent of the blood drifted up as it pours from the from creature thudding veins. This brought the both of us back into the frenzy, as jerked the creature's head up to me and clamped my jaws onto the narrowest part of its throat.

Warm bittersweet blood spilled into my mouth, enticing me, as my prey jerked around. Trying to cry out as it struggled harder. Only to gurgle and choke on its blood in the process. I bit down harder, further stopping its air supply.

This went on for a few minutes, as the creature's breathing gradually slowed down at times. Only trying to cry out when a fleshy tearing sound came from to my right, as the male started tearing into it. Finally, with a few last wheezes, it gave a final gurgled wheeze before giving out. All around us the three were no sound of a struggle anymore. Only the quite growls and tearing of flesh could be heard, as the other's started eating as.

I un-clamped my jaws from its throat and snapped off the unicorn's horn at the base and taking it with me, before ripping into our preys flesh myself. I lunged downward and bit into my prey; s white shoulder. Tearing off a strip of hot wet red flesh, snapping it up and devouring it. Before digging into the rest of my kill, savoring this tasty flesh as I tore in. occasionally bumping into the male as he fed on the same kill as me. We would give each other small growls in warning but, did not do anything further as we disemboweled our kill. Too occupied by the meal to really be annoyed. 

Eventually, I had my fill, finishing the last bits of my meal before looking around. The other also seemed to be finishing up. The large black alpha male was joined by the Brown female that was guarding defensive in form to the bush before. Next to her was two puppies (one brown and the other white) play fighting over a chunk of meat, as their parents ate. Pawing and growing at each other playfully for the meat the mother gave a low growl and the two stops for a moment before resume eating. Still taking nips at each other occasionally and growling as they did so.

Around them, five other wolves had joined in for the feast. There were at least two wolves per kill, feeding on it. One by one they each finished eating. Some on the turning to face the alpha as he stood up facing us, soon followed by his mate. Who picked up her young holding on to them as they struggled to get out of her grasp. To start playing with each other again.

After they did then the rest of us stood upright as well, after he did

The alpha's eyes scanned the rest of us. Before throwing back his head, letting out a long powerful howl. As he did, one by one the rest of us joined. I tilted my head back as well I Let out a howl that I felt compelled to do as well. Howling with them also felt familiar somehow, as though I howled with them before. One all the howling stopped, the alpha started making his way toward one of the smaller grey wolves that were standing furthest from him. The smaller wolf shrunk back, ears pressed to the side of its head and tail curling between its legs, as it whimpered. The alpha started sniffing it over looking for something as it remained still. I gave a small sniff of my own from where I was at. Their different earth scent told me that some of the other wolves had a different scent from the rest, these were newcomers like me.

Suddenly the Alpha's paw shot out and grabbed it by the shoulder. The smaller wolf reacted with fear, yelping and struggling to get free. Most of the rest of the pack did not seem to react to what was going on, apart from the pups. Who stop struggling to get from the alpha female's grasps momentarily to see what was going on before returning to their struggles. The rest of us jumped back in alarm at what was going on.

The older wolf reared his head back and sank his jaws into the younger wolf's shoulder. The younger male yelped louder as the alphas teeth tear into its flesh, then removing his jaws. The younger male moved away from the alpha while clutching its wound. Whimpering while the alpha then moves on to another new wolf. The some of the pack members started making they're to the bitten newcomer. Ears perk up, sniffing at it. Meanwhile, the Alpha repeated the same action as the with the first newcomer. The wolf reacted the same way as the first one did. The alpha repeated this action with three other wolves before making his my over to me. I shrunk back fearfully as he reached me, pressing my ears flat against my skull and tucking my tail in between my legs.

His brown eyes stared down at me, before snarling quietly at me. Whimpers were making their way out of my throat after seeing what happened to the others. Behind me, the male I was sharing my meal with started making whimpers of his own while slowly making his way in forward until I could see him. The Alpha's eyes darted between him and I, before giving him a low growl in return. The male whimpered once more moving closer to me. 

The alpha's eyes locked back on me, and his paw shot out suddenly and grabbed me by the shoulder. Yelping in shock and terror as he did so, his claws sinking into my flesh. The male behind me whimpered once more in a way that made it seem like it was directed at me. Somehow saying that it will be alright once it was over. Like before I braced for what was about to happen. as the alpha male's head reared back then struck.

As his teeth contacted my flesh, digging in my shoulder, as I let out a loud yelp as the pain traveled down my shoulder. The alpha male held there for a moment, growling softly as he did so. The sound also traveled across my shoulder making the pain even worse than it was making me whimper in response.

After he let go, my free arm flew up to the injured area to protect the areas. At this point, the alpha then moves back to his place with his mate and young, as the pack settled down for the evening. Most including the alpha male with his mate and pups moved back to the forest to be alone. meanwhile, the male next to me started sniffing me all over, I growled as he got to close for my comfort. However, he was not giving up and continued to sniff me

Curiosity came over me as well as I started sniffing all of him in return. Running my nose over his head, neck, back, chest, belly, and tail as he did the same. He smelled very pleasant. There was the hint of his pack, a hint of the alpha, and his own unique scent mix together. His nose soon made its way back to my shoulder, where the wound was starting to heal, sniffing at it before starting to lick the wound tenderly.

Closing my eyes, I started to rub my head against his shoulder and neck. Panting heavily as he started to do the same. We stood there for a while rubbing up against each other familiarizing ourselves with each other smelled good and attractive. He gave a playful growl as started to rub aggressively against me to which I moaned in response. His scent becoming attractive He pulled away glancing at the other remaining wolves and walk into the bushes, not before glancing back at me. Still, holding onto the unicorns horn to give to our master, I followed him.


	8. Waking up

Disclaimer: Oblivion, the blood moon werewolves, and plot and characters belong to Bethesda studios

Nylia and other unrecognizable characters, and their personalities are my creation using the concept of course

* * *

Hours later, I woke from my position lying next to my mate and again felt heard my masters call, I perked my head up and looked around me. Through the trees, the sky was still dark. But the creatures in the trees had started making their noises. Next, to me my mate remains asleep, his foreleg still around me.

Come to me and bring the horn my master called once again. Getting up out from under my mate's leg. However, he remained asleep despite me moving. Grabbing the horn and placing it in my mouth to hold it. I started to make my way away from my new pack. Could deliver my it to him and return to it. Once again, I followed my instincts back toward my master's stone. The light from the bright circle gradual getting brighter and brighter.

Finally, I found my master's stone, that looked like him again back on the hill where it was. As I approached once more the prey from the last were still here. All three of the backed up as I passed them before stopping in front of my master rock. I placed the horn on the stone, and I with a flash of light It was gone

Y _es, very good my precious hound, you enjoyed consuming its flesh and drinking its blood Didn't you_? I gave satisfied moan. It pleases me that you did not waste the spoils of your kill. And got a mate in the process too. The puppies will be excellent hunters as well,

He gave a chuckle. _Here take this hide and use it as you please. There is also something else in it that you may find useful soon._ The hide appeared out of nowhere, neatly bundled and tied up. Dropping into my paws. _I look forward to seeing another glorious kill from you, and I name you a Hound of Hircine, of myself_. My master finished as the area was fully lit by the bright circle. I looked around the area

And slowly I felt myself return once more. Dropping the hide as I shut my eyes. rubbing the palms of my paws against my face for a minute, before lowering my arms back to my sides. My mind recalling everything that happened last and trying to make sense of it. So many things had happened as I tried to sort through and deal those things.

The first that I remember is hunting for the Daedric prince hircine. I remembered the hunt and killing the unicorn as well as tasting its meat for the first time. And enjoying the hunting of it. My mind first wandered to the pack of werewolves that I met. Though I supposed they were my packmates now. At that, I grew happier, apart from my friends. I now belong to something and, it felt amazing to be a part of. Then with a start, I then recalled mating with the male wolf that I ate the unicorn with.

Then thing came crashing down as I also realized that they were most likely regular werewolves. That by now they would have turned back into their respective species. And I was not the same as them. I could use my mate's scent to track them back down and meet up with them. But the question was now, I did I want to. I was now afraid that they would shun me, that He would shun me. and That would be the end of that. And to tell the truth I did not want to find out. Maybe someday but right now I was not ready to. But I was not even sure he would remember me. I sighed because I was confused on what to do

Then finally my thoughts led me back to Cloud Ruler Temple and when I first heard hircine's call. I shudder with shame as could not recall being about to attack Grandmaster Jauffre, as well as the blades, Bryan, and martin. No doubt that scare them, and that would mean that they would be even more wary of now. I know that even though we have gotten to know each other a little bit. Bryan probably still did not trust me fully, mostly because l realized now that he had been carrying a silver sword this whole time. And to be fair I did not trust him either fully because of my experience with imperial city guards. But he was not the only one who saw me like that last night.

There was also Jauffre and the rest of the blades. They did not know me that well, none of them did. But due to that, they would be cautious all the time. Not that I blamed them, but would they even let me back in at all.

Then there was Martin. I have no clue as to how he would act. Especially after seeing me like that, in that state and ready to kill him. I considered him a good friend from how much I knew,

Despite all of that. it now led to the question, whether I should go back to the where they were because of what happened last night. I was tempted to turn the other way and not go back ever. Instead of going to find what was my new pack, and deal with that issue.

No, I thought to myself with determination, I decided that I could not abandon Martin and the Blades. That was more important than my pack right now. I knew eventually that I would have to find out the pack later. As well as reunite and figure that out later.

I need to help locate the amulet of kings like I promised. And I also was a Blade now since yesterday. Meaning since I swore an oath to the Emperor and Blades. it was my duty to return and serve and protect Martin. Plus, I would gladly do it as well.

On that note, I opened my eyes, and I looked around once. I was still standing in front of the shrine of Hircine. Behind me, I could hear the breathing and heartbeats of the three behind me. Slowly I turned around to see the three standing there looking weary were an argonian, a khajitt, and a wood elf. They also looked a little bit reverent mixed in with it. Further scanning the area noticed that neatly placed all around the shrine were benches, a stand for speaking, and various candles. And the shrine bordered a downhill drop in the middle of this forest.

Then the khajitt started to move closer to me. Their hands raised a little, in a not threatening gesture. "A pardon us, great hunter. Our lord hircine is wise in sending you. But we were wondering how you are still transformed when the sun is well up."

"I was born like this, never had the transform in my life" I replied to her, and to the other two as well. Much to their slight surprise

"Then Our lord hircine has blessed you from birth to be a great and wise hunter," said the wood elf women. As the argonian nodded.

"certainly, enough to bestow upon you This artifice, the savior's hide, "he said

After that the khajitt backed up again. And looked down at the bundled-up artifact at my feet and picked it up to carry it. Before moving toward the hill and back into the forest. As I got to the decline, I looked back at the shrine, dipping my head down before throwing it back, and letting out a long howl. Which was echoed by howling in the distance by regular wolves.

Once I stopped, I placed the artifact in my mouth and took off in the forest on all fours. As I was sprinting I realized that While I did not know how to get to Cloud Ruler Temple from here. I knew if I could find the Imperial city then I could make my way from there. Stopping, I raised a paw off the ground and stuck my nose in the air. I sniffed for any scent that smelled like a settlement by the other races. And anything that did not smell like the forest. I soon picked up a scent to the north, that was most likely the imperial city.

Once again, I took off northbound making my way toward it. I raced through the forest dodging rocks and vegetation with ease. It was not long before, I came to the lake that the city was located on. Across the lake was what looked like the arcane university. That was one of the places the children of my human family would get into mischief.

Looking around saw a stone bridge nearby. Before making my way to it and crossing it. I then followed the path north. Occasionally passing someone on occasion. Which they would quickly try and get out the way. Just ignoring them I made my way as the road curve around the city until I came to a fork in the road on the other side of the lake. One path still led west and the other led north. Turned north and followed the path. Along the way, I think I had passed a village, but I was not sure. And soon enough the forest turned into mountainside once more.

Still following the path, soon enough I came up upon Bruma but stayed away from the front gate as much as possible. To not cause an issue and waste time. Moving off the road and turning left and finally, Cloud Ruler temple came into view.

As I got closer I saw someone there called out. "Something's moving quickly out there". There then was a commotion by the sounds of feet running. With the sound of the temple doors, opening and someone yell "something has been spotted moving quickly towards the fortress"

What sounded like Jauffre barked "All Blades prepare for defense "

"Sire, you need to stay here," He said to Martin

"it's that werewolf, from last night" the first Blade called out again

With what sounded like more Blades then running out. Another Blade joined the first at the watchtower and the both other. "You mean Nylia," Bryan asked beside him

Here we go, I thought to myself stopped far enough from the Gate. Returning to standing on two feet. And taking the Bundled up hide out of my mouth and hold it in my paws. As I waited.

"It is just Nylia?" Said Jauffre. "let her in, but be prepared to defend if she is still feral", and I waited for them to open the gate


End file.
